Déduction Hématophage II, The Missing Student
by CryingAlice
Summary: Suite de Déduction Hématophage. Sherlock et John se rendent à Paris où une nouvelle enquête les attend, ainsi que des révélations sur la famille, et la Famille, du détective vampire. Sherlock/John, lemonisé et vampire!Sherlock AU
1. Paris, John Paris !

**Titre **: Déduction hématophage II, The Case of the Missing Student

**Auteur** : Ambrevale

**Fandom** : Sherlock BBC, Vampire!Sherlock AU

**Pairing** : Sherlock/John

**Rating** : NC-17

**Résumé** : Sherlock et John se rendent à Paris où une nouvelle enquête les attend, ainsi que des révélations sur la famille, et la Famille, du vampire détective.

**NdA** : Mon **cadeau de Noël** à ce fandom :) Merci à toutes les reviews posées sur Déduction hématophage et mes autres fics de ce fandom. Cette fic est relativement longue, sachant qu'elle décrit une enquête, adaptée de celle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (dire laquelle relèverait du spoiler) que je vénère. J'espère lui faire justice. Un grand merci comme toujours à ma béta **Aliyela** qui me soutient, me corrige et m'apporte une grande joie dans ma vie ^^. Pour voir les images correspondant à cette fic, se reporter à mon LiveJournal.

Sur ce…

* * *

**The Case of the Missing Student**

**

* * *

**

C'était un après-midi morne et froid. Novembre s'était vicieusement abattu sur Londres, avec ses pluies glaciales et son air vif et tranchant. John regardait par la fenêtre de son cabinet avec un soupir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver la chaleur de Baker Street, son mug de thé du soir et Sherlock. Le détective était sur une affaire complexe et absurde de statues sans valeur détruites chez leurs propriétaires. Malgré tout, il était chez eux tous les soirs, sur son ordinateur, attendant que John allât se coucher pour disparaître dans la nuit. Un soir, il était revenu avec du sang au coin des lèvres et le cadavre de l'un des cambrioleurs à inscrire sur la liste du Yard. Bien sûr, il s'était arrangé pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui, John le savait. Mais cela l'avait quelque peu inquiété.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Nope, la grande aiguille n'avait toujours pas changé de place depuis la dernière fois. Il avait encore trois heures de travail devant lui.

Il finit par se lever pour faire entrer le patient suivant. Un bip l'arrêta à mi-chemin et il sortit son portable de sa poche.

_Ai résolu l'affaire des poupées japonaises. Celle de Sandford contenait carte mémoire avec codes MI6. Mycroft ravi. A donné sauf-conduit du Cabinet pour Browning. A vraiment précisé que ça n'est que pour toi. Ingrat._

_SH_

John sourit, leva un sourcil à la mention de Mycroft et de son « présent », avant de répondre rapidement :

_Serai à la maison dans trois heures. Pas la peine d'ouvrir une poche._

_JW_

Il faisait rentrer la mère et sa petite fille visiblement enrhumée lorsque la réponse lui parvint :

_Dépêche-toi. Suis affamé._

_SH_

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se retint de renvoyer un « Eh bien tu attendras, sale gosse ». Sherlock limitait sa consommation de sang pendant les enquêtes les plus ardues, pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce qui accompagnait généralement la morsure. Mais dès l'enquête finie, son appétit pour John, dans tous les sens du terme, faisait sa réapparition avec férocité. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser – il avait toujours trois heures de travail devant lui après tout – et questionna gentiment la mère affolée sur les symptômes de son rejeton. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher, tout en rédigeant l'ordonnance, de passer sa main sur les marques qui ornaient son cou.

* * *

Finalement, au bout de quinze consultations, sa montre eut pitié de lui et afficha l'heure bénie de 18h30. Il passa dire bonsoir à ses collègues, discuta une minute ou deux avec Sarah, récupéra son blouson et quitta la clinique. Il choisit de prendre le métro plutôt que le coûteux taxi londonien. Sherlock, en bon représentant de la classe fortunée, ne prenait jamais le métro. John, lui, aimait bien ce moyen de transport. Il lui rappelait la faculté, et on y voyait toute sorte de gens. Il s'assit et regarda les lumières défiler à intervalles réguliers le long de la ligne, formant une étrange guirlande qui s'interrompait régulièrement pour laisser place à une station. Il descendit à Baker Street Sta., et remonta son col avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Après la chaleur du métro, le froid de la rue était presque mordant. Il accéléra le pas, et rejoignit le 221B en quelques minutes. Il distingua la figure de Sherlock à la fenêtre et sentit immédiatement les yeux argentés posés sur lui.

Il n'aurait pas le temps de boire un thé. Pas avant d'avoir satisfait aux appétits de son compagnon.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de la maison. Mrs Hudson sortit de son propre appartement juste après qu'il eût refermé la porte.

-John, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Justement, je voulais vous parler. C'est à propos d'une amie. Elle n'a pas confiance en son médecin et elle voudrait un autre avis. Vous savez comment sont les médecins de nos jours. Je veux dire dans les hôpitaux…

John acquiesça rapidement, avec un regard un peu anxieux en direction de leur appartement.

-Je m'en occuperai volontiers, mais pas ce soir, Mrs. Hudson, si ça ne vous fait rien. J'ai eu une journée éreintante et…

-Oh.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je comprends, je comprends.

Et elle disparut non sans lui avoir envoyer un autre de ces sourires perturbants. Surtout qu'il savait que ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris n'était pas la réalité. Ou pas toute la réalité en tout cas. Il quitta son manteau et monta rapidement l'escalier avant de rentrer dans leur salon. Sherlock n'était nulle part. John se tendit et se concentra sur ses sens. C'était un jeu auquel Sherlock aimait jouer, surtout lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Son instinct le fit se jeter sur le côté pour échapper à la poigne de fer qui menaçait de lui saisir le cou. Il fit face à son assaillant et banda ses muscles. Sherlock était debout, juste devant la porte. Il le vit étendre le bras et éteindre la lumière principale, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Seules les lumières de la rue les éclairaient. Puis, en un battement de cil, Sherlock disparut, se fondant dans l'ombre comme s'il en était une lui-même. John recula de quelques pas jusqu'à être collé contre leur bibliothèque. Il fixait les ténèbres, sur ses gardes. Il savait qu'il était une proie facile pour le vampire. Son pouls. Sa respiration. Son odeur. Tout le trahissait. Toutefois il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire sans opposer de résistance. Et c'était précisément ce que Sherlock désirait. La chasse. L'excitation.

Il tourna vivement la tête sur la droite, vers la porte de la cuisine, son regard enregistrant un mouvement. Rien.

Il ne put éviter la main qui saisit son avant-bras gauche, mais commença immédiatement à se débattre contre la poigne de fer. Il s'assura un appui sur ses jambes et lança un direct du droit au niveau du visage de Sherlock. Il ne craignait pas d'user de sa force, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Son poing rencontra une main ouverte, tout comme il aurait aussi bien pu rencontrer un mur. Puis la main du vampire glissa et s'enroula autour de son poignet avec une facilité déconcertante. Il distingua les canines de Sherlock et devina son sourire. Les yeux argentés le fixaient et il se trouva captivé. Ses membres se relâchèrent et un étrange calme l'envahit, alors qu'il se concentrait involontairement sur ce regard lumineux. Sherlock l'attira à lui et il se laissa faire. Mais au moment où les doigts du détective l'incitaient à pencher la tête en arrière, il s'accroupit brusquement, pivota sur lui-même et le fit tomber. Il ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Profitant de l'ahurissement du vampire, il se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son amant. Il entendit à peine le grognement félin derrière lui, l'adrénaline l'envahissant en même temps qu'un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un corps se plaquait contre son dos. Il ne put se retourner, ses poignets ayant été immédiatement plaqués au-dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Sherlock, son souffle contre sa nuque. Il tourna la tête autant que possible mais ne parvint pas à distinguer son visage. Sherlock l'obligea à croiser les poignets et les maintint d'une main, tandis que l'autre descendait lentement le long de son bras, puis glissa dans ses cheveux. John frémit, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Il serra les dents lorsque sa tête fut tirée en arrière avec force. La caresse mortelle des canines effilées le fit presque gémir de plaisir.

Les dents percèrent sa chair, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa jugulaire. La douleur le déchira un instant. Il manqua s'effondrer, mais le bras de Sherlock s'enroula autour de sa taille, le maintenant dans la position voulue par le vampire. Il lutta faiblement contre la main qui retenait ses poignets, mais celle-ci était inflexible.

Puis, comme toujours, la douleur cessa, laissant place à une sensation enivrante, brûlante. Le plaisir se déversa en lui, anesthésiant la souffrance, exaltant la sensation de Sherlock aspirant son sang, ses canines le pénétrant toujours plus vigoureusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, de s'interroger… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il de si érotique dans un tel acte ? D'où venait la volupté, la jouissance de cette étreinte fatale ?

Il perdit vite le fil de ses réflexions, s'abîmant dans les seules sensations charnelles. Bientôt, trop vite à son goût, Sherlock se retira, embrassant la morsure. John se rendit compte qu'il haletait, luttant pour respirer. Le vampire laissa enfin ses mains libres et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

Il s'écarta un peu de son amant et s'appuya dos au frigo, reprenant son souffle. Sherlock le contemplait, ses yeux luisant toujours comme deux pôles de mercure.

-Tu as fait de grands progrès dans la résistance à mes facultés d'hypnose. C'est remarquable.

La porte s'ouvrit sous une pression de ses longs doigts et le détective fit un léger signe de tête en direction de la chambre. John rit doucement, puis, saisissant la main de son compagnon, entra. Il se déshabilla rapidement, entendant Sherlock faire de même derrière lui. L'impatience le faisait trembler et il sursauta presque en sentant deux mains saisir ses épaules. Elles le projetèrent sur le dos, sur le lit. Il se redressa sur les coudes et observa la longue forme de son amant se découper dans la vague lumière de la chambre. Sherlock grimpa sur le matelas, avançant sur lui comme un félin jusqu'à venir le chevaucher, assis sur ses cuisses. Il leva la main, irrésistiblement attiré par le torse pâle. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau, glissant jusqu'à son ventre. Sherlock lui sourit et posa la main sur le ventre de John. Il imitait mouvement pour mouvement, caresse pour caresse. John jouait avec ses propres nerfs en évitant leurs centres d'excitation, et il fut satisfait de voir Sherlock se mordre la lèvre avec impatience. Après la précipitation de la morsure, il était à la fois plaisant et extrêmement frustrant de retarder ainsi leur satisfaction mutuelle.

Puis Sherlock changea brusquement les règles. En un instant, il eut un tube de lubrifiant dans la main. L'instant suivant, John ferma les yeux et serra les dents de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son amant le caresser vigoureusement. Le choc entre le froid du liquide, la chaleur de la main qui l'appliquait et l'excitation intense provoquée par la seule pensée de ce qui allait suivre manqua de le faire jouir. Sherlock se pencha en avant et vint l'embrasser, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche avec arrogance. John saisit une poignée de mèches noires et lui rendit son assaut, tremblant d'excitation en sentant la pointe des canines contre sa langue. Il pressa plus fortement et ignora la légère douleur et le goût métallique. Sherlock gronda avec appétit et l'embrassa de plus belle, ravissant le sang de son amant sans cesser ses caresses. Il finit par s'écarter brusquement, ses yeux presque liquides et brûlants. Il leva le bassin, et John l'observa avec fascination s'empaler sur son membre engorgé de désir. Il fut obligé de fermer brièvement les yeux sous l'effet de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur qui l'entourèrent soudainement. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir alors que Sherlock remuait légèrement des hanches. Il l'agrippa des deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger, tentant de réfréner son orgasme.

-John, murmura la voix rauque au-dessus de lui.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et contempla avidement le corps arqué qui le chevauchait. Les yeux argentés de Sherlock le dévoraient et ses canines luisaient entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le vampire rejeta la tête en arrière, leva les bras et s'étira sensuellement, voluptueusement, avançant légèrement le bassin, provocant. John se mordit violemment la lèvre, gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts, ses mains se pressant dans la peau d'albâtre comme des serres. Dieu que Sherlock était magnifique !

Puis Sherlock commença à bouger, prenant appui sur son torse. Son visage exprimait le plaisir qu'il prenait à sentir le sexe de John l'envahir. Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire combien il aimait ça, combien il l'aimait lui, mais la seule chose qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut le nom de son amant, perdu dans un cri guttural.

-John, souffla Sherlock en réponse, suppliant. Touche-moi.

L'ancien militaire ne se fit pas prier davantage et saisit le membre du vampire. Il caressa la peau sensible, suivant le mouvement des hanches souples. Les gémissements et grondements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes mettaient sa résistance à rude épreuve. Les mains de Sherlock parcouraient à présent son propre corps en des caresses lascives et John en dévorait chaque mouvement des yeux. Le spectacle érotique que lui offrait son partenaire était le plus délicieux des supplices.

Sherlock cessa soudainement ses attouchements et saisit la main de John, le forçant à lâcher sa hanche. Sans arrêter les mouvement réguliers de son bassin, il porta lentement le poignet de son amant à ses lèvres. John le regarda agir, faisant son possible pour poursuivre ses caresses. Il savait ce qui allait suivre avant même de sentir l'effleurement des canines contre sa peau.

Le vampire mordit. John s'arqua sur le lit, la jouissance l'envahissant en un feu dévorant. Il se déversa dans son amant, la sensation se mêlant à l'aspiration de son sang par cette bouche vorace en un ballet fiévreux, aveuglant, infini. Il eut vaguement conscience que Sherlock jouissait dans sa main, emporté par ses caresses et par le goût de son sang. Sa vision se brouilla sous le choc et il perdit conscience quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son environnement, Sherlock était allongé sur lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il étreignit le corps pâle et pressa un baiser contre le front en sueur…

* * *

John caressait lentement les mèches ébènes, profitant de la douce mollesse de l'après orgasme. Il était assis contre le mur et Sherlock était alangui contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. La voix basse et modulée finissait son exposé dans la tranquillité de la chambre.

-… « Beppo », comme il se faisait appeler, ne savait bien évidemment pas laquelle des six poupées contenait la carte mémoire. Il lui fallait néanmoins récupérer les dossiers à tout prix. Il s'est donc introduit chez chaque particulier en commençant par les plus proches, c'est-à-dire les londoniens.

John sourit et se pencha un peu en avant, étreignant son amant, plongeant le visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

-Et le sort a voulu que la bonne soit la poupée de monsieur Sandford, de Chiswick. Curieux tout de même…

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Une chance sur six, mon cher John. Et en l'occurrence, s'il n'avait pas été aussi peu soigné dans ses infractions, il serait passé totalement inaperçu, aurait récupéré son bien et aurait pu transmettre les données volées en toute quiétude. Les émotions, John, la panique : voilà ce qui a perdu notre bon agent « Beppo ». Pour sa peine, il endossera post-mortem le meurtre de Pietro Venucci, dont la presse n'apprendra jamais la véritable identité.

-Et que va-t-il advenir de Lucrezia Venucci ?

-Rachida Mamuhd, de son vrai nom. Mycroft l'a faite appréhender puis disparaître là où tous les espions disparaissent de nos jours . Elle servira de monnaie d'échange dans un futur plus ou moins lointain.

-Du vrai James Bond, cette histoire.

-La réalité dépasse souvent la fiction, qui en retour s'en inspire. Il vaudrait mieux cependant que ce cas ne parvienne pas aux oreilles ou aux yeux du public.

-Pas de blog, sourit John.

-De toute manière, cette affaire ne présente pas réellement d'intérêt, si ce n'est par son caractère pour le moins inusuel. Le cheminement logique fut brouillé un temps par cet incroyable enchaînement de faits, alors qu'il aurait dû être évident dès le début. Ne jamais se laisser jeter de la poudre aux yeux par les extravagances de la vie, John.

_Dit le vampire_, compléta silencieusement le médecin avec amusement.

* * *

Après une douche rapide, il commanda du chinois pour le dîner pendant que Sherlock écumait son site internet. Puis le détective se lança dans une expérience mettant en scène de l'eau de la Tamise, du rouge à lèvre – quinze bâtons de différentes marques –, une main sevrée ainsi qu'un certain nombre de produits chimiques. John se laissa aller sur le sofa avec un mug de thé et le Times. Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, il bailla bruyamment, incapable de s'en empêcher. Entre sa longue journée et les appétences de Sherlock, il était épuisé. Le détective passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

-Va dormir, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner après l'avoir observé une demi-seconde.

John acquiesça, se retenant d'ajouter un immature « oui maman », et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Après quoi il gagna sa chambre et s'allongea sous les couvertures, regrettant de ne pouvoir s'endormir en serrant Sherlock dans ses bras.

Néanmoins, un instant plus tard, comme s'il avait entendu son souhait, le vampire se laissait glisser au sol à côté du lit et appuyait son menton sur ses mains croisées, sur le matelas. John sourit et tendit la main pour effleurer le visage sérieux. Son cœur se serra. Il aimait tellement Sherlock. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, et sa main retomba sur le matelas. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard attentif gris-bleu.

* * *

-John ? Est-ce que tu parles français ?

Quel drôle de rêve… Le dormeur répondit néanmoins à Sherlock. Rêve ou pas, il essayait toujours d'aider son colocataire.

-Pas un mot.

Une sorte de gloussement, suivi du bruit d'un tissu, robe de chambre probablement, accompagnant les mouvements théâtraux de son propriétaire. Au moins, Sherlock-rêvé avait les mêmes manies que Sherlock.

-Parfait. Nous allons à Paris !

Quelle drôle d'idée. John se retourna dans son lit, s'enfouissant plus profondément sous la couverture.

Etait-ce un de ces rêves étranges où quelqu'un de votre entourage vient vous poser une question incongrue, du genre « avons-nous des bégonias ? » et desquels votre psychiatre tire un enseignement du style « le bégonia est une métaphore pour votre désir d'avoir des enfants.» Bon, c'était approximatif comme exemple, mais il était toujours plus endormi qu'éveillé. Et puis, ce rêve était bizarre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait représenter Paris par contre. Une destination idéale de voyage de noce ? Voulait-il épouser Sherlock ? Sinon, il y avait bien ce film idiot, _Le loup-garou de Paris_, dont il avait lu une critique récemment…Le loup-garou était l'ennemi naturel du vampire, non ? Existait-il réellement des loup-garous ? Il poserait la question à Sherlock. Peut-être le rêve était-il un reflet de son angoisse pour le bien-être de son compagnon et…

-John !

Une secousse le tira définitivement et plutôt brutalement, du sommeil. Il se redressa brusquement, s'assit et fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Il était dans sa chambre. La veille, ils avaient fait l'amour puis passé une soirée tranquille, et il était allé se coucher.

Bon sang, il ne faisait même pas jour ! Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock, légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil, lui, même si ça n'était pas le cas de son vampire d'amant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grogna-t-il.

Il jeta un œil à son réveil. 4h07 ? Bordel ! Il avait encore trois bonnes heures avant de devoir se lever pour aller travailler !

-Paris, John ! Paris !

-Quoi, les Allemands sont revenus ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Non, ne sois pas stupide. Nous allons à Paris.

John s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Il était trop tôt pour les délires et autres élucubrations de Sherlock.

-Demande-moi en mariage avant, se contenta-t-il de répondre mesquinement, sachant que Sherlock n'allait pas suivre son raisonnement.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux profiter des réductions couples ? Ca n'est pas la peine, on nous paye les billets.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vaguement vers Sherlock en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Sherlock, au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton immense intelligence, je dois travailler demain. Et après-demain. Et vendredi. Et à nouveau la semaine prochaine.

-Appelle Sarah et dis-lui que tu prends deux semaines de congé.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions d'ignorer les lubies de son colocataire, il se redressa et s'assit pour le fixer.

-Parce que, Sherlock, il est 4 heure du matin. A cette heure-ci, Sarah, comme la majorité de ses contemporains, dort. Et, de toute façon, je ne peux pas la prévenir le matin même que je pars pour deux semaines.

-Il le faudra pourtant. Notre train quitte St Pancras International à 5h25. Ca te laisse une bonne demi-heure pour te préparer. Je t'attends en bas.

Et Sherlock de disparaître rapidement, comme dans un tourbillon. John poussa un long soupir. Il ne rêvait que de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. Il caressa l'idée de dire « non ». De tracer là la limite de sa tolérance envers son colocataire. Il avait des responsabilités, un travail. Le détective devait être capable de respecter ça et…

Paris.

Il avait toujours voulu voyager, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait intégré l'armée. Paris et ses monuments, ses rues, son atmosphère. La nourriture française. Le danger. L'excitation d'une affaire importante (Sherlock n'aurait jamais accepté de quitter Londres si elle ne l'était pas). Parcourir Paris aux côtés de son amant…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Paris, donc.

Après une rapide toilette, il s'habilla, fit son lit et prépara rapidement sa valise. Il pouvait dire merci à l'armée pour lui avoir appris la science délicate du paquetage rapide et ergonomique. Une fois le bagage prêt à être fermé, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et jeta un regard pensif à la boite cadenassée où se trouvait son browning et ses munitions.

-Tu peux le prendre. Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée.

Sherlock, sorti de nulle part comme de coutume, lui mit sous le nez une enveloppe plutôt ordinaire, si ça n'était pour le cachet imprimé en relief sur le coin droit.

Il la saisit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un document dont le papier brillait d'une multitude de reflets colorés, comme ceux des passeports. Une écriture en filigrammes. Il y avait aussi plusieurs cachets, un long texte, trois signatures (aucune n'était celle de Mycroft) et la photo de John sur l'encart droit. Elle avait tout l'air d'une photo d'identité, ainsi que les bonnes dimensions. Pourtant John était sûr de ne jamais en avoir pris de telles.

Mycroft l'alarmait vraiment parfois.

Souvent.

Ainsi, c'était ça son « permis spécial de port d'arme », à défaut de savoir comment l'appeler…

Il rangea le document dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, et la boîte dans sa valise. Sherlock lui sourit puis le précéda dans leur hall. Il récupéra sa propre valise et sa sacoche pendant que John rangeait son ordinateur portable dans son sac. Il était 4h35 lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de Baker Street. Un taxi les attendait devant la porte. John refoula son sentiment de méfiance (il n'y pouvait rien si l'Etude en rose avait fait impression…) et monta à la suite du détective.

-Et Mrs. Hudson ?

-Je lui ai laissé un mot.

-Sherlock…

-Tu pourras lui téléphoner dans le train, ou à Paris, si tu veux. De même pour Sarah.

John soupira et tourna la tête vers la vitre pour contempler la nuit londonienne.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de vivre avec Sherlock, songea-t-il, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Vous pouviez vous endormir le soir, et, à peine quelques heures plus tard, être en route pour Paris. Ca avait quelque chose d'incroyable, tout comme les ennemis jurés, les vampires… Mais c'était sa vie à présent. L'inattendu, l'imprévisible, toujours exaltant, brusque, grisant. Et il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

Il aurait voulu demander des précisions à Holmes sur l'affaire en question, mais le visage du détective était fermé, concentré. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Sherlock réfléchissait activement.

Lorsqu'il serait prêt, il parlerait à John. Le médecin ne se faisait aucun souci à ce sujet.

* * *

_A suivre la semaine prochaine ^^_


	2. Affaire de Famille

**NdA** : Pour diverses raisons, ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la case « beta », donc pas la peine de s'en rendre à mon **Aly** s'il y a des fautes et/ou des petites erreurs ^.^ Il n'empêche qu'elle m'a aidé à l'écrire il y a quelques temps, donc elle a toute ma gratitude et tous mes bisous.

**BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS/TOUTES**

Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu plus de review, mais je remercie très fort pour leurs reviews et compliments : **Glasgow** (j'aimerai vraiment représenter ce lien, comme **wordstring** qui est selon moi et de loin la meilleur écrivain de fanfic sur ce fandom), **sat1 **(merci pour les compliments ^^) et **BWunited** (le loup garou de Paris est l'un des pires navets que j'ai jamais vu, crétin et anti-français comme seul les Américains savent le faire :/ Merci en tous cas pour les compliments et les observations ^^)

* * *

**The case of the Missing Student **

**Chapitre 2 : Affaire de Famille

* * *

**

Le passage à la douane de la gare fut plus aisé que John ne l'avait anticipé, malgré la présence du Browning et de ses munitions. Il remit son « laissé-passé » au préposé, qui le porta à son supérieur et revint vivement. Il les laissa passer sans plus poser de question. John aimait beaucoup le bâtiment de St Pancras. Malgré ses longues arcades métalliques majestueuses et ses quais ultramodernes, il y régnait une ambiance vieille-Londres, accentuée pas la façade gothique entièrement rénovée, et un parfum de voyage enivrant. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder. Le train ne tarderait pas à partir. Il suivit donc Sherlock vers…vers…Wow. Vers les wagons de la 1ère classe Business.

_Eh bien, au moins, le voyage va être plus que confortable_, songea-t-il bouche bée, lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de leur wagon.

* * *

John se laissa aller sur son opulent siège inclinable et étendit les jambes avec un soupir d'aise. Se rendormir n'était pas une option pour le moment. Surtout que l'hôtesse lui avait indiqué qu'on leur servirait bientôt une collation. Mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter un maximum du compartiment de luxe, occupé en majorité par des business men & women, probablement en route pour leur travail. Le wagon était donc silencieux, exception faite du bruit des doigts glissant rapidement sur les claviers des ordinateurs, ou sur les boutons des souris. Sherlock, droit comme un i dans son costume Spencer Hart et sa chemise Dolce & Gabbana, le regard fixé sur son écran, ne dépareillait pas dans le paysage. John se sentait un peu alien, en revanche, dans son blouson, son pull et son jean. Mais personne ne faisait attention à son voisin, à part lui, et c'était aussi bien.

Sherlock avait pris le service internet, et avait ouvert un nombre impressionnant d'onglets et de fichiers Word qu'il déplaçait, reformatait, manipulait, copiait et collait avec une rapidité presque aussi impressionnante que son efficience. Il semblait faire un grand nombre de recherche à partir de journaux dans une langue étrangère (Français, supposait John), des titres comme « Le Monde », « Libération », « Le Figaro » et « Le Canard Enchaîné » revenaient régulièrement. Puis, soudainement, il ferma sèchement le clapet de son ordinateur et joignit le bout de ses doigts devant ses lèvres, les coudes appuyés sur le dossier.

L'hôtesse passa et leur donna le choix entre un petit déjeuner anglais ou français. John choisit immédiatement la version anglaise, mais Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir entendu (ou, plus vraisemblablement, il l'ignorait volontairement). John secoua la tête et demanda à la jeune femme de ne laisser que le thé. Le détective saisit la tasse lorsque Watson la lui tendit, mais ne but pas immédiatement. Ses yeux, toujours dans le vague, s'étrécirent soudainement. Il semblait être parvenu à une quelconque conclusion et se détendit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur John, et, de la main qui ne tenait pas la tasse, prit celle de son amant.

-Tu es le meilleur compagnon qui soit, John. Tu as le don de silence.

-Mais maintenant tu es prêt à parler, déduisit le médecin en portant une saucisse à sa bouche.

Sherlock sourit et but un peu de thé. Mais sa nonchalance ne trompait nullement l'ancien militaire, qui sentait le regard d'aigle fixé sur sa bouche alors qu'il mordait dans la chair tendre de la viande.

-Tu dois te demander de quoi il s'agit.

John avala le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche, reposa sa fourchette, s'essuya les lèvres et se tourna vers Sherlock.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Tout d'abord, la personne qui nous a chargé de cette affaire est Mycroft. C'est lui qui a payé nos billets et notre hôtel à Paris.

Entendre parler de Mycroft une fois par mois était déjà trop aux goûts de Sherlock, John le savait. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu motiver autant de contacts en si peu de temps ? Et puis, cette fois-ci, l'irritation, le mépris et la capricieuse complainte associés à une requête de l'aîné Holmes étaient absents de la voix de son compagnon. Il semblait… préoccupé.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

Sherlock posa sa tasse et eut un lent et gracieux mouvement des doigts avant de répondre.

-Nous devons retrouver Shevon. Elle a disparu il y a un peu plus de deux jours.

-Shevon ?

Le détective acquiesça et murmura :

-Shevon Cymnea Holmes. La fille aînée de Mycroft.

John leva les sourcils et répéta, incrédule :

-Shevon ? Il a appelé sa fille « Shevon » ?

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard de biais, visiblement agacé.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Le médecin eut un geste brusque de la main. Les Holmes et leurs relations « familiales » tordues…

-Et il y a rien qui te choque ? Sherlock, Shevon , tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange ? Comme… Je sais pas… Un peu similaire ?

Un demi-sourire joua sur les lèvres du détective.

-Shevon est un dérivé anglicisé de Siobhan, qui était le nom de la mère de maman. C'est pour cela que sa fille porte ce nom.

-Ta nièce, donc.

Sherlock eut une moue vaguement dégoûtée, plissant les lèvres.

-Si tu veux, marmonna-t-il d'un ton revanchard.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Sherlock le regarda avec amusement. Bon, évidemment, question stupide. Rejeton d'ennemi juré, Holmes, femme… Et puis Sherlock, aimer, tout ça…

-Je suppose, concéda cependant le détective après quelques instants, que nous avons quelques traits en commun. Shevon déteste Mycroft et la main mise qu'il a sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle possède également une intelligence hors du commun. La première chose qu'elle ait faite dès sa seizième année, après avoir passé ses A-tests, a été de plier bagage et de quitter l'Angleterre pour la France.

_Quelle famille_, songea John, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Il imaginait la tête qu'auraient tiré ses parents si Harry, oui lui-même, avait essayé de faire la même chose. En même temps, malgré tous ses défauts, son père n'avait rien d'un Mycroft.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à imaginer ce que pouvait signifier avoir un père comme Mycroft… Toutes les connexions, la surveillance permanente peut-être, la froideur et la condescendance. Un regard qui savait tout de vous en quelques secondes.

Quelle horreur.

-La France n'est pas si loin ? Hasarda-t-il, curieux.

A la place de Shevon, il serait parti en Chine ou aux Etats-Unis. A bonne distance.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et croisa à nouveau les mains devant la bouche.

-Mycroft ne lui aurait pas permis d'aller plus loin, pour la même raison qui fait que sa disparition est si inquiétante aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la Famille ? Sur la façon dont se déclare le vampirisme ?

Oh. Il commençait effectivement à deviner le problème…

-Après la puberté, n'importe quand, c'est ça ?

Son compagnon hocha la tête, le visage grave.

-La Soif, John, est une épreuve pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais la première Soif est la pire de toute. Elle se déclare soudainement, et ne laisse pas de répit. Tout le sang contenu dans tes veines ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire. Shevon a eu 20 ans en juin dernier. Mycroft l'avait mise sous surveillance, mais ses mouvements et la longueur de son bras sont bien plus limités en France, surtout dans le contexte actuel. Ses hommes l'ont perdu. Et comme il s'agit d'une affaire concernant la Famille, il ne peut pas mettre n'importe qui au courant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a demandé de m'en charger et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté.

« Et pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé » était lourdement sous-entendu.

Une vampire affamée lâchée dans Paris, ça signifiait…

-Tu crois qu'elle a déjà tué ?

Sherlock secoua doucement la tête, mais cela semblait davantage refléter son incertitude plutôt qu'une négation.

-Deux meurtres ont été signalés ces deux derniers jours. Aucun cas d'exsanguination. Il est cependant possible que la police n'ait pas transmis toutes les informations à la presse. J'en doute, ils n'ont pas de dossiers ouverts, j'ai vérifié. Une autre éventualité est que les autorités n'en aient rien su. Je te l'ai dit, Shevon est intelligente. Faire disparaître un corps ne lui poserait pas de grandes difficultés, surtout si elle est devenue vampire. Elle peut aussi avoir disparu pour une raison complètement différente, sans aucun rapport avec la Famille. Il y a encore trois autres hypothèses, mais je préfère les garder pour moi pour le moment. Je n'ai pas les informations nécessaires pour me faire une opinion définitive. Dès notre arrivée, nous ferons envoyer nos bagages à l'hôtel et nous irons à son appartement.

John acquiesça lentement et recommença à manger, l'esprit à présent préoccupé. Il jeta un regard en coin à Sherlock, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, s'il ressentait quelque chose. C'était sa nièce, malgré tout.

-Elle est étudiante ? Demanda-t-il, finalement.

-Oui, en 5ème année d'anthropologie à la Sorbonne.

-Un petit ami ?

Sherlock eut une moue agacée.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si elle en avait un, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Rien sur ses relevés téléphoniques, et ses relevés de compte indiquent qu'elle paye la majorité de ses achats en liquide. Elle cherche à se préserver de Mycroft, n'oublie pas. Cela la rend très difficile à tracer.

-Et les hommes de Mycroft…

-…N'ont rien découvert, ces incapables. Elle les semait régulièrement pour plusieurs heures, comme je l'ai souvent fait moi-même. Il faudra aller se renseigner directement à l'université pour en savoir plus. Enfin, sur ce que nous n'aurons pas appris de son appartement.

-Tu vas nous faire entrer par effraction ?

Pas comme si c'était la première (ou la dernière) fois… Mais pas question qu'il reste dehors cette fois-ci ! Plutôt se menotter à Sherlock que de passer à nouveau pour un idiot à s'égosiller tout seul dans la rue !

-Je ne m'y risquerai pas. Elle a certainement piégé sa porte. Elle est très vindicative.

_Bien sûr, suis-je bête ? Tout le monde piège sa porte de nos jours…Holmes. Alors, c'est tous les Holmes. Mon Dieu. _Bien sûr, chez les Holmes, il devait être considéré comme logique, _normal_, de piéger sa porte, d'avoir des ennemis-jurés, d'enlever les futurs colocataires de ses frères et sœurs pour discuter avec eux au milieu d'un hangar désert…

-Mycroft m'a donné une clé et le code de l'immeuble.

-Et sa mère ?

-Quoi, sa mère ?

-La femme de Mycroft ? Elle ne sait rien ?

Sherlock secoua la tête, le yeux au plafond, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur la fameuse épouse. Bon. John termina son plateau et remercia l'hôtesse venue le récupérer, puis se laissa aller sur son siège. Sherlock était retombé dans le mutisme le plus total, et il leur restait bien 1 heure de voyage. Il venait de sortir du tunnel, et John s'absorba donc dans la contemplation du paysage.

* * *

Il s'était endormi sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et sursauta lorsque la voix féminine et mécanique annonça l'arrivée à Paris. Sherlock avait déjà rangé son matériel, et, bien qu'assit parfaitement immobile, semblait bouillonner d'impatience. Dès l'arrêt du train, il bondit hors de son siège, et John fut obligé d'attraper rapidement ses affaires pour le suivre. Il sortit du train à la suite de son tourbillon de partenaire. La lueur grise du matin baignait l'immense bâtiment, véritable géant de pierre et d'acier. Les lampadaires ronds diffusaient une lumière tamisée et éclairaient les grands panneaux publicitaires dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Ils remontèrent le quai le long d'une belle ligne rouge avant d'entrer dans la gare proprement dite. Elle était bondée et ça courait en tous sens, mais ça n'avait rien d'exotique. Ils passèrent la douane, encore une fois grâce au « passe-Mycroft » comme John commençait à l'appeler intérieurement.

Sherlock, après avoir confié leurs bagages à une charmante hôtesse en uniforme Eurostar, délaissa les indications en Anglais les invitant à rejoindre un salon d'accueil, et prit le chemin indiqué « exit ». Ils laissèrent le guichet d'accueil sur leur gauche pour immédiatement passer par l'imposante porte à l'armature de pierre. Ils tombèrent aussitôt sur un grand carrefour où se rencontraient trois larges avenues. John regardait tout autour de lui avec fascination. C'était bruyant, animé. Autour de la gare des jeunes hommes et femmes, très jeunes, semblaient traîner là, accostant parfois un homme d'âge mur. Le médecin fronça les sourcils en observant l'étrange manège.

-Des prostitués.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, qui était penché sur son portable.

-Pardon ?

Le détective rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et lui rendit son regard.

-Ce sont des prostitués sans papier et/ou mineurs. La gare du Nord est connue pour ça. Ils font une excellente source d'information.

_Ce ne sont que des enfants_, songea John en les regardant, son cœur se serrant d'amertume. Il avait vu tout ça et pire au cours de sa carrière militaire, mais il refusait de s'y habituer. Il glissa un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ca ne semblait pas le traumatiser, mais avec Sherlock qui savait ? Le détective leva soudainement le bras et cria :

-Taxi !

Une voiture blanche surmontée d'un panneau signalant son utilité s'arrêta à leur niveau. Sherlock ouvrit la porte arrière et grimpa. C'était une voiture tout à fait quelconque, rien à voir avec les taxi londoniens, nota John en s'installant à ses côtés. Un homme replet avec une moustache et un sourire bon enfant se tourna vers eux et éructa quelque chose que John ne comprit pas. Sherlock donna une adresse en réponse. Au sourire large du chauffeur, le médecin comprit que ça ne devait pas être tout près.

Sherlock et son refus de prendre le métro… Inutile de se demander pourquoi il avait besoin d'un colocataire. Tous ses revenus passaient dans les taxis. Ils s'engagèrent dans le trafic et John perdit le fil de ses réflexions, tout entier captivé par le paysage. Les bâtiments étaient tel qu'ils les avaient vu en photo et l'architecture imposante des boulevards haussmanniens lui coupait le souffle.

-Pouvez-vous mettre la radio ? Les informations, s'il-vous-plaît.

John se retourna vers Sherlock avec un sourire. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre les mots, il y avait quelque chose de délicieux dans la voix de son amant s'exprimant en Français. Le chauffeur alluma son autoradio et un flot continue dans la langue de Molière emplit les baffles. Sherlock se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux, les mains croisées sur les genoux.

-British ? Demanda le conducteur, les yeux rivés sur John par rétroviseur interposé, avec un horrible accent.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire amical.

-Vacances ?

_Des vacances façon Sherlock…_

-En quelques sortes.

-Vous parlez très bien français, continua-t-il, toujours dans un Anglais approximatif, s'adressant visiblement à son compagnon.

-Très, fut la réponse sèche, et je le comprends très bien aussi, lorsque je peux l'entendre sans vos bavardages intempestifs.

Le chauffeur se renfrogna et se tût, les yeux fixés sur la route, vexé.

_Et juste comme ça, on est de retour à Waterloo_, songea John avec un soupir résigné.

* * *

Ils passèrent devant ce que John identifia grâce à son guide – acheté dans le train, le charme de la _business class_ – être l'arrière du centre Pompidou (_côté bibliothèque, donc, _songea-t-il en comparant le visuel à son livre). Des gens formaient une longue queue vers le bâtiment. Le chauffeur se rangea juste à côté de trois larges tuyaux blancs qui sortaient du sol et s'incurvaient tels trois doigts géants. Il adressa quelques phrases à Sherlock. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec brusquerie et tira une liasse d'euros de son portefeuille. John manqua se taper le front en réalisant que lui n'avait pas fait changer sa monnaie. Comment allait-il payer ici ? Il allait dépenser des sommes folles en frais de change s'il tirait de l'argent depuis son compte britannique. Et d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Sherlock avait eu le temps de…

Il ne put réfléchir davantage, le détective le poussant à sortir du véhicule. Ils étaient à peine sortie que celui-ci redémarrait.

-L'appartement de Shevon est dans la zone pseudo-piétonne, expliqua-t-il en voyant John regarder autour de lui.

Le centre Pompidou était particulièrement impressionnant, enchevêtrement de tuyaux colorés et de grillages, d'escaliers et de containers oranges, bleus, verts, métal sur métal, entre cage et fantasme de plomberie improbable. Ils étaient à la frontière est du marais, s'il en croyait son guide, dans le quatrième arrondissement. Sherlock ne lui laissa évidemment pas le temps de se cultiver davantage (ne serait-ce que pour se repérer) et l'entraina dans la rue Ste Merri, passant au sud du centre culturel. Il y avait de nombreux touristes, équipés d'appareils photo. Et flûte. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas emmené. Il pouvait dire merci à Harry et son téléphone High-tech .

Ils passèrent au pas de course à droite d'une place équipée de la plus curieuse des fontaines. John se serait bien arrêté pour observer les statues colorées, mais Sherlock le menait au pas de charge. Ils débouchèrent sur la place du centre Pompidou, dont le sol s'incurvait jusqu'au bâtiment lui-même, en une longue pente, comme un coquillage. Des groupes de jeunes étaient assis à même le sol, discutant, fumant, jouant de la musique sous le froid soleil de novembre. Tout autour de la place, des terrasses bondées, des magasins à touristes (_note-to-self : penser à envoyer une carte à Sarah et une autre à Mrs. Hudson s'il voulait rester dans leurs bonnes grâces_) et des allés et venues incessantes. Il resta un moment immobile, fixant la façade monumentale du centre et son escalier-tube extérieur qui montait par paliers jusqu'au sommet de l'édifice.

-John, cria une voix impatiente.

Il soupira et suivit la forme élancée de Sherlock, laissant la place derrière lui. Ils tournèrent sur la gauche, empruntant la rue St Martin. L'espace étant moins large, la rue était un peu plus sombre, mais toujours bordée de terrasses et de magasins. John observa en fronçant les sourcils les multiples mégots trainant tristement entre les pavés. Paris glamour était bien sale. Lorsqu'il relava les yeux, il constata qu'il était en train de passer devant la porte ouverte d'une église. Le bâtiment ne détonnait pas, mais sa façade de pierre était entourée de filets de protection, signe de vieilles pierres et de chutes possibles. A gauche de la porte, des ombres humaines en boit de plusieurs couleurs décoraient le seuil. Etrange. Sherlock s'était lui aussi arrêté, les sourcils froncés, et regardait par la porte. Ils pouvaient entendre le prêtre parler. Sherlock se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur, ignorant l'appel interrogateur de son compagnon. John leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. L'intérieur était simple, sans prétention. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes et le prêtre.

Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot, mais les visages étaient tristes, et ce n'était pas dimanche. Une messe particulière ? Une oraison funèbre ?

Sherlock croisa les mains derrière son dos et resta un long moment immobile, écoutant. John fourra les mains dans ses poches et s'absorba dans la contemplation de l'un des vitraux, laissant les paroles du prêtre le bercer agréablement. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Sherlock le tira par la manche pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur.

-Sherlock, questionna-t-il une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dans la rue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le détective rajusta ses gants et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Une messe en hommage à un jeune homme qui s'est suicidé. Quelques unes des paroles du prêtres ont retenu mon attention. Apparemment, il habitait le quartier, et il est mort en s'ouvrant les veines, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'en conclus. Exsanguination, John. Je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité que la mort puisse être considérée comme un suicide. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une vague possibilité…

Ils débouchèrent sur un croisement. En face d'eux, une rue plus large s'ouvrait, avec deux belles rangées d'arbres courant en son centre, des vélos attachés à chaque troncs, étranges grappes métalliques.

-Rue St Martin, murmura Holmes en désignant une porte. C'est ici, au 11.

Le numéro 11 jouxtait une boutique violette remplie de cœurs, « Le Passage du Désir » quoique cela puisse vouloir dire. Il accompagna Sherlock jusqu'à la double porte de bronze grise, l'observa taper le code et entra dans le bâtiment à sa suite. Le hall était plutôt luxueux, une rangée de boite aux lettres à droites, un escalier en marbres et bois lustré en face, et un ascenseur moderne à gauche.

-C'est Mycroft qui paye pour tout ça, demanda-t-il malgré lui, étonné par le faste et la localisation du logement.

Sherlock avait sorti sa loupe et observait la serrure de l'une des boites. Celle de Shevon probablement. Il examina également le cadre et la petite fenêtre de passage du courrier avant de refermer la loupe d'un coup sec.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il en sortant son kit de crochetage de sa poche. C'est maman. Elle a ouvert un compte avec livret pour chacun des enfants de Mycroft. Ils sont débloqués lorsqu'ils commencent leurs études supérieures. Elle avait fait la même chose avec Mycroft et moi. Shevon sait comment rentabiliser ses placements, voilà tout.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour forcer la serrure, John regardait anxieusement autour de lui, en particulier l'ascenseur et l'escalier. Mais la manœuvre fût rapide, et la boite s'ouvrit sous le toucher expert des outils du détective. Il en sortit les papiers qui s'y entassaient.

-Prospectus, prospectus. Une invitation promotionnelle à un vernissage. Une facture de téléphone. Aucun courrier personnel… hum…

Il rangea le tout dans sa poche, puis pivota sur lui-même pour aller ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur, l'invitant à entrer. L'intérieur était tapissé de rouge, avec une barre dorée pour se tenir, un luxe au superflu presque gênant. Ils y tenaient déjà tout juste à deux. Un miroir leur faisait face et Sherlock s'y reflétait. _Bien sûr, idiot_, songea John avec un sourire. Il sut que son amant avait suivi le fil de ses réflexions quand celui-ci se pencha et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les canines effilées effleurer sa peau en une caresse taquine. Puis une sonnette marqua leur arrivée à l'étage et Sherlock s'écarta.

Ils étaient au sixième étage. Le bâtiment était moins luxueux vu d'ici, même si le sol était tapissé du même rouge que l'ascenseur. Les murs blancs étaient un peu de guingois, et le plafond plutôt bas. Des anciennes chambres de bonnes converties en studios étudiants disaient son guide, s'il se souvenait bien.

Sherlock prit le couloir vers la droite, passa deux portes à droite et à gauche, avant de s'arrêter devant la seul qui leur faisait face. Le couloir s'arrêtait ici. Une sonnette indiquait « Shevon Holmes ».

Sherlock produisit une clef trois points qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement satisfaisant. Ils se trouvèrent immédiatement dans une petite pièce, sous les combles, éclairée pas un unique vasistas. Le lit simple était disposé juste en dessous, contre le mur, la couette blanche était pêle-mêle, et les oreillers dérangés. Une table de nuit triangulaire en bois faisait l'angle avec un petit espace-couloir qui servait de cuisine et menait à une porte qui devait être celle de la salle de bain. Sur leur droite se trouvaient une penderie, puis un bureau couvert de livres, avec un juste un espace laissé vide sur le dessus, à côté duquel trônait un tapis de souris. Le reste des murs était couvert d'étagères soutenant livres et classeurs. Il y avait ici et là une touche personnelle : un poster représentant une composition sur le thème de Londres sur le mur de la tête de lit, des cadres sur la table de nuit, un tableau où était épinglé de nombreuses photos sur le mur de la cuisine…

Sherlock n'entra pas et arrêta John lorsqu'il fit mine de le faire. Il s'accroupit au sol et pencha la tête jusqu'à pouvoir observer le plancher de près. Puis il se releva d'un bond et tira son compagnon à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup sec. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau et commença à étudier chaque livre, chaque feuille de papier. John laissa son regard s'attarder sur les titres des ouvrages sur les étagères, certains en français, d'autre en anglais, d'autres encore en ce qu'il pensait être de l'allemand. Il reconnaissait certains noms, mais ça n'était pas sa spécialité, il ne pouvait pas même juger du sujet de son travail. Il passa donc au cadre de la cuisine, dans lequel avaient été punaisé plusieurs photographies d'adolescents, et des images de Londres. Il y avait plusieurs filles, et il se demanda laquelle était Shevon. Trois jeunes brunettes étaient sur plusieurs clichés, mais aucune ne ressemblait vraiment à Sherlock ou Mycroft (et ça n'était pas comme si les deux frères se ressemblaient entre eux…).

Une chanson s'éleva, et il se tourna vers l'origine de la musique. Sherlock venait d'enclencher la petite chaine hifi du bureau.

_Take a risk, make a change, take a chance and break awaaaaay…._

Sherlock eut un sourire sardonique en entendant les paroles et éteignit l'appareil. Il se déplaça vers le lit et s'agenouilla devant, effleura la surface des draps, puis se pencha et renifla. John se rapprocha de lui et saisit un des trois cadres qui trônait sur la table de nuit. C'était une photo de famille. Chacun des membres posait bien à sa place, et cela avait toute l'apparence d'une photo de professionnel. Mycroft était debout à l'arrière, appuyé sur une cane, en costume beige, une main dans la poche de son veston, avec à son bras une belle femme aux cheveux cuivrés, élancée, dans une élégante robe bleue sombre. Devant le couple se tenaient deux jeunes enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-gris tenant un bébé dans ses bras, et un petit garçon blond, au visage tendu, comme s'il tentait par tous les moyens de rester sérieux.

-C'est la famille de Mycroft ? Demanda-t-il à Sherlock qui à présent regardait pensivement le vasistas.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça.

-C'est une vieille photo, nota John en la rapprochant. Sa femme est magnifique.

Sherlock grommela quelque chose en réponse, mais il semblait tout entier captivé par le vasistas. Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le cadre pour se saisir du suivant. C'était la photo d'un couple. L'homme était grand, et paraissait imposant, solide, appuyé négligemment contre le manteau d'une veille cheminé. Son regard perçant rappelait à la fois Mycroft et Sherlock. La femme brune assise dans le fauteuil à côté était étrangement évanescente, vêtue d'un tailleur noir, des cheveux courts, bouclés, en bataille, des yeux gris-bleu, une peau pâle et un sourire malicieux et un rien narquois_. Mummy_…Songea John avec un frisson. Elle ne semblait certainement pas assez âgée pour être la mère de Sherlock et Mycroft, mais sachant que c'était une vampire…

Le troisième cadre contenait un unique portrait. Sherlock. Le même visage, le même col et la même écharpe. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif, et le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il se découpait sur un ciel nuageux. C'était une belle photo.

-Tu as ta place sur la table de chevet de ta nièce, remarqua-t-il, conscient que son sourire transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Elle ne vit pas ici, coupa Sherlock sans paraître l'avoir entendu.

John leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-Pardon ?

Le détective secoua la tête et désigna le lit, puis le bureau.

-Tout a été fait pour donner l'apparence que ce lieu est occupé quotidiennement, mais seulement en surface. Bien sûr, c'est suffisant pour tromper les bouffons de Mycroft. Le lit ne porte pas l'odeur de Shevon, elle ne dort certainement pas dedans. Les ouvrages qui sont là ne sont que des ouvrages généraux, des manuels ou le B-A BA des ouvrages de référence. Rien sur ses recherches personnelles. Tous les devoirs et les notes disséminés un peu partout datent de ses années précédentes. Sur le cadre de la cuisine, se sont ses amis de lycée, je reconnais le décor des pubs londoniens, aucunes de ses relations ici… Et bien sûr, il manque sa guitare.

John suivit des yeux les descriptions de Sherlock avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

-Tu penses qu'elle vit avec son petit-ami, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Sherlock n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Puis son regard se posa sur la photo que tenait toujours son compagnon. John allait faire un commentaire sur la qualité du cliché lorsque celui-ci lui fut brusquement arraché des mains. Il protesta un peu, puis vit l'excitation sur le visage de Sherlock.

-Quoi ?

Sherlock avait retourné la photo et s'appliquait à en détacher le cadre.

-Cette photo, John ! Elle ne va pas avec les autres ! Regarde ! Photos de famille, prises par le photographe de Mummy. Ce sont les clichés quasi officiels de la Famille. Pas celle-là. Shevon a dû la prendre elle-même. Pourquoi un portrait de moi, si pas pour…

Le cadre céda à ce moment-là. Le détective le retira, extirpant la photo de son enveloppe de bois et de verre. Au dos, John lut « London, 2005 » suivit d'un nom « Marguerite Porète ».

-Ton portable !

Il tendit son téléphone à Sherlock sans rechigner et le regarda taper rapidement.

-Petite maligne, murmura le vampire.

Puis, avec un sourire triomphant, il lui montra l'écran. C'était une des pages du forum de _The_ _Science of Deduction_. Sous le pseudo _Marguerite Porète_, il n'y avait qu'un seul post, daté de 2005 :

« Essaie la fenêtre. Troisième balcons à droite. VAM8954. _See you there_. »

Sherlock plia la photo et la fourra dans sa poche avant de monter sur le lit.

-Et ce post ne t'a pas paru bizarre à l'époque ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, puis leva les bras pour ouvrir complètement le vasistas.

-Je me suis intéressé au message, aucun indice, au pseudo, une mystique obscure du Moyen Âge, et à l'adresse IP. Impasse. Mais je n'ai pas oublié.

Watson regarda avec une certaine mesure d'inquiétude son compagnon se hisser par l'ouverture.

-Sherlock ?

Le visage de son amant apparut brièvement au-dessus de lui, un peu agacé.

-Dépêche-toi, John ! Je veux voir son véritable appartement !

_Au pied, John !_ Songea-t-il, acerbe, avec un regard mauvais à l'espace à présent vide.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de monter à son tour sur le lit, et d'attraper le bord du vasistas. Son épaule protesta violemment lorsqu'il força sur ses bras et il manqua lâcher prise. Deux mains passèrent immédiatement sous ses aisselles, et Sherlock le hissa sans aucune difficulté sur le toit, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant.

* * *

_A suivre la semaine prochaine ^^ 'tite review ?_


	3. Venez donc dans mon boudoir, messieurs

**NdA** : Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews sur les deux chapitres précédents. Un fois encore, dû à l'absence de ma bêta, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ses yeux de lynx. Dans ce chapitre, je décris des **lieux de Paris qui existent réellement** (le Black Dog, la Sorbonne…etc), ce n'est que mon point de vue sur ses lieux, et j'espère ne pas gêner à qui de droit en les décrivant.

_Plusieurs petites remarques_ :

**sat1**, lorsqu'en 2005 Shevon a laissé ce message à Sherlock, son but était qu'il puisse lui rendre visite. Elle peut devenir vampire à n'importe quel moment, et, au moment où cela se produira, elle devra se nourrir. Cet instinct est incontrôlable. Si elle tue des gens, ce n'est pas volontaire, donc elle aura au contraire tout intérêt à être trouvée et arrêtée. Mais ça n'est pas forcément pour cela qu'elle a donné ce renseignement à Holmes. En tous cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. **BWunited**, St Pancras est la gare de Londres, j'ai juste décrit le bâtiment ^^. **Carine**, je t'ai envoyé un mail. L'aurais-tu reçu ?

**Pour tout le monde** : nous organisons en ce moment une **RENCONTRE DE FANS DE SHERLOCK sur Paris**. Si vous êtes intéressés et voulez plus de détails, rendez vous sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil) ou sur http : / community . livejournal . com/sherlock_meetup /11634 . html#cutid1 (sans les espaces)

Sur ce, fini de discuter, bonne lecture :

* * *

**The case of the Missing Student **

**Chapitre 3 : Venez donc dans mon boudoir, messieurs

* * *

**

Ils étaient sur de longues parois en métal, usées par la pluie et les vents. Ce côté du toit descendait vers ce qui semblait être une court intérieure commune à plusieurs immeubles. Des arbres touffus pointaient leurs feuilles plus haut encore que la limite du toit. Derrière eux, côté rue St Martin, John pouvait entrapercevoir les tours de Notre-Dame dans le lointain, celle de la Sainte Chapelle, et l'Hôtel de ville.

Sherlock descendit jusqu'à la gouttière côté cour, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. Il remonta un peu, puis partit immédiatement sur la droite, évitant soigneusement les autres vasistas. Il tourna à angle droit vers la gauche, passant sur une autre section du bâtiment. Selon les calculs du docteurs, ils étaient maintenant sur le toit des immeubles qui donnaient sur la rue des Lombard, perpendiculaire à la rue St Martin. Puis Sherlock s'arrêta, redescendit vers les gouttières côté cour et, à la surprise de John, se laissa tomber. Il ne put retenir un sursaut et un cri avorté en le voyant faire. Il descendit aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir regarder l'endroit où son amant avait disparu. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Sherlock, à peine trois mètres en dessous, la tête levée vers lui.

Il lui souriait, l'enfoiré !

-C'est bien ce balcon et cette fenêtre. Il y a un boitier à code.

Un boitier à code sur une fenêtre ? _Bienvenu chez les Holmes_…John secoua la tête avec irritation et, bien plus précautionneusement que son compagnon, se laissa tomber sur le petit balcon de pierre. Il était à peine plus large que la double fenêtre, et la balustrade en métal était couverte de lierre. Un arbre le cachait avantageusement des autres ouvertures donnant sur la cour. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était très haute, même Sherlock pouvait aisément la franchir sans se baisser, et suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent rentrer tous les deux de front, s'ils l'ouvraient au maximum. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer l'intérieur, un lourd rideau lui masquait la vue.

-Elle pouvait à loisir perdre les hommes de Mycroft, nota Holmes avec un sourire amusé. Ils la croyaient en train de réviser dans son studio, et il lui suffisait de sortir par la porte de cet immeuble-ci.

Il observa rapidement à la loupe le petit boitier doré encastré au milieu de la fenêtre, puis tapa rapidement le code laissé dans le message de _Marguerite Porète_. Avec un déclic, la partie droite de la fenêtre s'entrouvrit vers l'intérieur.

-Elle avait si peur que ça d'être découverte ? Questionna John, alors que son compagnon passait un bras par l'ouverture pour écarter le rideau.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter souplement à l'intérieur. Un instant plus tard, il écartait l'autre pan du rideau. John se glissa à sa suite.

Ce studio-ci était plus grand, et le plafond était également plus haut, donnant immédiatement à John l'impression de mieux respirer. Il dégageait une atmosphère bien plus chaleureuse et vivante que le sombre P1 d'où ils venaient.

En face d'eux, à droite d'une porte qui devait être la porte d'entrée, trônait un vieux canapé de cuir marron, spacieux, devant également servir de lit, sur lequel était disposée une couverture de laine et quelques plaids et cousins de différents coloris. Derrière le meuble, on avait punaisé sur le mur une vaste tenture aux teintes rougeâtres représentant une forme féminine dansant sur l'eau. Devant, une table basse en bois supportait une pile de magazines, une lampe, un service à thé et un paquet de cigarette.

Contre le mur à leur droite, un large bureau de bois était couvert de livres et de feuilles de notes, et d'un lecteur CD/Disques. Dans l'angle entre ce mur et celui de la fenêtre, une vieille télé était disposée sur une longue étagère dans laquelle étaient rangés DVD, CD et 33 tours.

A gauche de la fenêtre, une vénérable armoire d'un style un peu vieillot imposait ses largesses, et juste à côté, un miroir en pied tenait l'angle. Le mur de gauche était en parti occupé par deux portes, entre lesquelles on avait installé une grande bibliothèque couverte d'ouvrages. Celle-ci servait également de support à de nombreuses photographies et un narguilé. Une belle guitare noire avec un design ocre-rouge était appuyée contre le meuble.

Sherlock alla tout-de-suite ouvrir les deux portes. La première menait à une petite cuisine fonctionnelle, éclairée par une toute petite fenêtre. La seconde à une salle de bain où malgré le peu d'espace, un ingénieux concepteur avait réussi à caser une baignoire.

Inutile de préciser que l'appartement était vide.

-A première vu, elle n'est pas revenue depuis deux jours, murmura le détective, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Et évidemment, elle a emporté son ordinateur et son téléphone… Mais elle ne comptait pas s'absenter.

John, en observant les lieux, en était arrivé plus ou moins à la même conclusion sans qu'il ne put dire ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie. C'était une impression générale.

Pendant que Sherlock furetait du côté du bureau, il s'approcha de l'étagère, en prenant soin de ne pas renverser l'instrument, et jeta un œil aux différents cadres. Les photos étaient plus récentes, moins convenues.

Il repéra immédiatement un cliché de Sherlock en train d'exécuter un dramatique mouvement de main, face à un Mycroft regardant la pointe de son parapluie d'un air inspiré. Il dût faire un effort conscient pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Un portrait de maman-Holmes fixait le visiteur de son regard amusé depuis la plus haute étagère. A côté d'elle reposait une photo de l'épouse de Mycroft, sans maquillage ou artifice, allaitant un bébé nouveau né, un petit garçon agenouillé près d'elle. Un peu plus bas se trouvait une photo de deux jeunes filles se tenaient les épaules, une blonde au visage doux, aux lèvres pleines, aux yeux bleu-gris et une brunette à la peau pâle, presque cireuse, maquillée de noir avec un piercing à la lèvre, trois à l'oreille et un autre à l'arcade sourcilière. Puis, en dessous, une photo de Londres, de nuit, sur laquelle la même jeune fille blonde était assise en tailleur sur l'un des murets bordant la Tamise. Le photographe qui qu'il ait pu être, avait visiblement un grand amour pour son sujet.

-« Les conduites addictives comme lien structurant : construction de l'identité groupale autour de l'assuétude chimique. »

Il se tourna vers Sherlock. Celui-ci tenait une liasse de papier et venait d'en lire le titre à haute voix. Il le traduisit immédiatement pour John.

-C'est son sujet de recherche, expliqua-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Elle travaille sur la drogue ?

Il s'approcha de son compagnon.

-N'est-il pas possible qu'elle ait disparu en s'approchant trop des mauvaises personnes ?

-C'est une hypothèse que nous devons envisager, oui. Tu sais que le désir de sang des membres de la Famille pourrait être comparé à une addiction… Ca ressemble bien à un rejeton de Mycroft de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui-même…

Il reposa les feuillets sur la table et retourna dans la cuisine. John secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la table basse. Il y avait là, pêle-mêle, des magazines sur les moto, ce qui paraissait être des revues de la communauté gay (si on en croyait le nombre de drapeau Arc-en-ciel), des journaux datés de la semaine passée, un magazine de crochet, un périodique de sciences sociales et une bande dessinée érotique. Il la reposa immédiatement en rougissant un peu à l'idée d'envahir ainsi la vie privée d'une jeune femme.

-Fouille l'armoire, entendit-il Holmes ordonner depuis la cuisine.

-Enfin, Sherlock…

-Veux-tu bien cesser de faire ta mijaurée, John ? Ca n'est pas comme cela qu'on la retrouvera.

John ravala sa réponse et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Il resta un instant interloqué devant la taille et l'excentricité éclectique de la garde-robe. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, depuis le pantalon en cuir moulant jusqu'au baggy jaune fluo, en passant par une robe d'été légère aux motifs vieillots, le tailleur cintré et le jean Lewis. Il en allait de même pour les chaussures et les accessoires. Et les sous-vêtements.

-Elle aimait se réinventer, fit-il à l'adresse de son compagnon. Un vrai caméléon.

Il fouilla autant que possible dans les vêtements, mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu les mettre sur la pistes de la fille de Mycroft. En revanche, ce qu'il trouva dans un coffret de bois au fin fond du meuble lui fit ouvrir les yeux plus larges. Il y avait là une vraie collection de…

-Je ne suis pas certain que les jouets sexuels de Shevon nous soient utiles pour l'enquête, John, mais félicitations pour ta minutie.

Il referma la boite d'un coup sec et la rangea.

-Quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à la place en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-Rien de notable. Suffisant pour déduire ses habitudes, mais aucun indice sur les raisons de sa disparition.

Il joignit le bout des doigts devant la bouche et son regard devint vague, introspectif, comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Puis il prit une longue inspiration et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

-Nous ne trouverons rien de plus ici. J'ai le double de ses clefs, partons.

John acquiesça et se releva. Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Du courrier avait été déposé devant la porte. Sherlock s'en empara immédiatement, comme un oiseau de proie fondant sur un rongeur.

-Facture de téléphone/internet… Au nom de Cymnea Holmes. On dirait qu'elle favorise son deuxième prénom. Fiche de paye ? Intéressant.

Il ouvrit la lettre et en consulta rapidement le contenue.

-Elle travaille dans un bar-restaurant un peu plus loin dans la rue, le Black Dog.

Il enfonça la lettre dans sa poche, et continua son dépouillement.

-Publicité, œuvre de charité…

Il jeta cette partie du courrier dans l'appartement, sans faire attention à l'ordre générale de la pièce.

-Direction la Sorbonne, John. Mais d'abord, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Un arrêt au « chien noir » s'impose.

Il referma la porte d'un tour de clef. Effectivement, la sonnette portait bien la mention « Cymnea Holmes ». Ils prirent un ascenseur assez semblable à celui de l'autre immeuble, mais sans miroir, et arrivèrent dans un hall plus petit, tout en longueur, et bien plus sombre que le précédent. Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit la porte, ils étaient effectivement dans la rue des Lombards, au numéro 5. La porte était à la gauche d'un magasin… un sex-shop. En face d'eux, deux bars portant le drapeau Arc-en-ciel. De l'un d'entre eux se dégageaient de très bonnes odeurs de tapas, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller par réflexe.

Sherlock l'entraina vers la gauche, continuant dans la même rue d'un pas vif. Les odeurs de nourritures montaient à la tête (et descendaient dans son ventre). Ils dépassèrent ce qui parût être des dizaine de restaurants à son estomac, mais n'était en réalité qu'une assez courte distance jusqu'à un établissement qui ne payait pas de mine. Contrairement aux autres, le Black Dog n'avait pas de tables en terrasse. Deux bras de bac à fleurs, dont le fleurs étaient plus mortes que vivantes, formaient une sorte de petite cour vide devant la porte. La façade était rouge, sans affichage. Une seule ardoise présentait ce que John supposait être le menu.

Super. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait manger.

Sherlock lui fit signe de passer devant avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui inspira pas confiance. Il s'avança vers la porte. Une grosse poignée rouge. Il la prit, la tourna et tira. Rien. Ca coinçait. Il réessaya. Non. Toujours bloquée.

-C'est fermé.

-Pas du tout. Tourne, et pousse.

John s'exécuta. La porte s'ouvrit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le réflexe ? Il y a avait bien quelque chose de marqué sur la porte, mais en français. A croire que les grenouilles ne maîtrisaient pas l'international « push/pull »… Au sourire de Sherlock, il sut que celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

_Je le hais, comme je le hais…_

Ils entrèrent dans le bar. La première impression de John fut « bruyant et sombre ». Le bruit ne venait pas des vivants, mais de la musique de sauvage, batteries, basses et les cris gutturaux du « chanteur » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Tout était de bois noir et de métal policé, un bar moderne à gauche, des simples tables de bois sans siège, un coin salon surélevé, juste au dessus d'un escalier descendant vers ce qui devait être une cave… Il nota le « Absinthe » sur le tableau des consommations. La salle de restauration était derrière celle du bar, et Sherlock monta d'une enjambée les trois marches qui les séparaient. Le serveur ressemblait plus à un videur qu'à autre chose. Peut-être cumulait-il les emplois ? Il avait les cheveux ras, une moustache et barbes courte, des muscles à la Schwarzenegger et de multiples tatouages.

La salle était brillamment éclairée, avec un bar de bois – derrière lequel travaillait un cuistot tout aussi tatoué – et des poutres apparentes. Le mur de gauche était dédié à une fresque représentant une femme à la chevelure de feu et une créature aux têtes aussi multiples que féroces, celui de droite à une tempête maritime en impression sur le mur ocre. Bon, il exagérait peut-être, c'était juste un mur avec du relief. Par contre, il n'imaginait pas le visage qu'un habile artiste avait faite sortir du plâtre du mur du fond.

C'aurait dû être flippant comme endroit. Ca ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt confortable, intime. Surtout qu'il n'y avait personne. Le serveur et Sherlock échangèrent quelques mots, puis, avec un sourire, le serveur passa à l'anglais.

-Installez-vous où vous voulez.

Après s'être débarrassé de leurs manteaux, ils prirent une table et l'homme leur amena deux cartes (_dans la langue de Shakespeare, Dieu merci_). Ah. Argentin. Parfais. Le nom des desserts (« tombeau », « black orgasm »…) le laissait un peu perplexe. Il commanda une entrecôte et jeta un regard anxieux à Sherlock.

-Une salade du chef.

Bon, au moins, Sherlock n'allait pas faire son difficile. C'était toujours un plus. Même en sachant très bien qu'il ne toucherait pas à son plat, ne rien commander n'aurait pas été très bien perçu. Avec un sourire intérieur, il songea que c'était le genre d'endroit où l'on crèverait d'envie d'avoir un vampire dans les murs. Et ils en avaient eu deux sans le savoir. Enfin, un et un en devenir. Il fallait espérer que Shevon n'était toujours pas devenu suceuse de sang.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Sherlock secoua la tête, et John commanda une bière blonde. Une fois le serveur parti taper les commandes et parler au barman, le détective sortit son portable et le posa sur la table. Il croisa ensuite les jambes et joignit les mains devant son visage.

-Ca ne va pas, murmura-t-il avec une grimace. Ca n'est pas logique.

John prit la bière que lui tendait le serveur avec un remerciement et dût se pencher pour entendre ce que marmonnait son colocataire.

-Quoi ?

Sherlock appuya les coudes sur la table, se rapprochant également.

-Si elle s'était nourrie, elle serait à nouveau stable maintenant. Elle aurait dû contacter la Famille. Et sinon, pourquoi ne contacter personne ? Kidnapping ? Mais Mycroft aurait déjà dû avoir des nouvelles des kidnappeurs. Et puis, pour la majorité du monde, mon frère n'est rien de plus qu'un petit bureaucrate, pourquoi enlever sa fille ?

John but une gorgée de bière.

-Peut-être qu'elle a honte d'avoir tuer des gens ? Ou qu'elle se cache ?

-Pour quelle raison ? Non. Ca ne va pas. J'ai besoin de donnée. Auriez-vous une idée d'où se trouve Cymnea Holmes ?

John releva les yeux à la question. Sherlock, avec sa fluidité habituelle, s'était tourné vers le serveur sans interrompre son discours. L'homme posa leurs commandes devant eux avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Cym ? Elle a arrêté de bosser ici le mois dernier. Pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ?

Il avait l'air vaguement soupçonneux. Mais un sourire rassurant de Sherlock le calma immédiatement_. Etrange, un tel sourire sur ce visage pour qui le connait. Il sait vraiment se jouer du monde, et des gens. _

-Je suis son oncle, expliqua-t-il en tendant la main. Sherlock Holmes.

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa sur le visage du serveur et il serra la main tendue avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Ah. Je me disais bien que votre tête me disait quelque chose. Cym m'avait montré votre photo une fois, je sais plus pourquoi. Elle vient encore ici, environ une fois par semaine. Mais je l'ai pas vu depuis vendredi dernier. Ceci-dit, elle habite littéralement à deux pas.

Sherlock acquiesça.

-Nous le savons. Mais nous comptions la surprendre en lui rendant visite dès notre arrivée à Paris il y a deux jours, et elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels non plus. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver ? Je serais déçu de passer par ici et de ne pas la voir.

Le serveur croisa les bras en levant les sourcils.

-Oui, elle serait déçue aussi. Pour autant que je me souvienne, elle semblait vous aimer beaucoup.

John faillit s'étouffer dans sa bière, mais l'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était impeccable, affectueuse et inquiète à la fois. Le serveur hochait la tête lentement, l'air de réfléchir.

-Cym parlait assez peu d'elle en fin de compte. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait être chez Apolline.

C'était un nom, ça ? John essaya de reproduire les sons dans sa tête. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à le prononcer à haute voix.

-Sa meilleure amie ?

-Pour autant que je sache. Elles étaient souvent fourrées ensemble ici. Apolline Blanchard, je crois que c'est ça son nom de famille. Elle habite quelque part dans le cinquième, mais alors où…

-Vous avez dit « étaient » ? Apolline ne vient plus ?

Evidemment, Sherlock, lui, n'avait aucun mal à le dire, ce foutu nom… Le serveur haussa les épaules.

-Cym a commencé à s'absorber beaucoup dans ses recherches, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de bosser ici. Vous savez sur quoi elle travaille ?

-Oui. L'addiction.

-Et bien, elle a voulu trouver d'autres endroit, d'autres cercles où effectuer ses observations après s'être un peu fait la main ici. Mais à par l'alcool, ce bar c'est pas franchement un hang-out pour les addicts aux substances. Elle passait pas mal de temps au Klub aussi. C'est une boite juste à côté. Et il y a un mois environ, elle est venue me dire qu'elle arrêtait. Qu'elle avait besoin de changer de coin.

Le détective fronça un peu les sourcils en inclinant la tête. Puis il sortit quelque chose de la poche de son manteau. C'était la photo des deux jeunes filles que John avait vu sur la bibliothèque de Shevon. Il n'avait pas vu Sherlock la prendre. Un long doigt pâle se posa sur la brunette aux piercings.

-C'est elle, Apolline ?

Le serveur se pencha et secoua la tête.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Cette fille, je l'ai vu trainer ici une ou deux fois, mais je sais pas son nom. Je savais même pas qu'elle était amie avec Cym. On parlait d'addict, hein ? Eh bien celle-ci, elle en tient une sacrée couche. Attendez.

Il partit d'un pas vif dans la salle avant du bar, pour revenir une minute plus tard avec une photo.

-Ca, c'est Cym et Apolline à l'anniversaire du patron.

Il tendit la photo à Sherlock. Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de la tendre à John. On y voyait la jeune fille blonde, Shevon donc, dans un ensemble top en dentelle et mini jupe, avec des bottes à pointes et un maquillage sombre, jouer de la guitare. Il y avait devant elle, visiblement en train de chanter, une très jolie jeune fille aux luxuriants cheveux châtains, au visage aux rondeurs enfantines, aux lèvres pleines. Sa robe rouge flottait autour de ses formes comme un charme. Il redonna la photo à Sherlock et entama son repas. Quelque chose lui disait que son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à sauter de sa chaise et il tenait à avoir un minimum de nourriture dans son estomac avant que cela n'arrive.

-Elles sont dans la même faculté ?

Le serveur acquiesça. Sherlock plissa les yeux en contemplant la jeune femme sur l'image. John n'osait même pas imaginer tout ce que son compagnon avait pu déduire d'elle juste avec cette unique photographie. Il termina son plat pendant que le serveur allait accueillir un autre couple de client. Bien sûr, son compagnon ne toucha pas à sa nourriture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, et l'expression de Sherlock criait « pas une seconde trop tôt ! », ils payèrent, remercièrent le serveur, et quittèrent l'établissement. Il prirent à droite, tombant immédiatement sur une avenue, et son compagnon héla un taxi.

* * *

L'arrivée devant la Sorbonne avait de quoi impressionner, même après la magnifique vision de la Seine et des tours de Notre Dame au loin dans le ciel gris. La place se détachait soudainement, à droite de l'avenue qu'ils remontaient, comme une alcôve faite de fontaines et d'arbres. D'un côté, une librairie et un imprimeur, de l'autre, de jolies terrasses de brasseries, et au centre, derrière la fontaine, véritable bijou dans son écrin, le bâtiment de la faculté. Une façade de pierre majestueuse, des statues fixant le visiteur de leur regard grave et sans âge, et un dôme pointant vers le ciel.

Il régnait une subtile odeur végétale, et la lourdeur de l'air annonçait un orage. Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement sur la droite de la façade et s'approcha de ce qui devait être l'entrée (visiblement, on entrait pas par la grande porte là-dedans). Un garde les arrêta, et lui et Sherlock entamèrent une discussion qui devint vite un peu trop animée aux goûts du médecin. Apparemment, la faculté n'était pas en entrée libre, et quelques soient les raisons que donnaient Sherlock (s'il en donnait, rien n'était moins sûr) elles ne convenaient pas au garde. John aurait bien voulu intervenir, c'était d'habitude le moment où il entrait dans la conversation et calmait le jeu afin de réparer les dégâts occasionnés par son compagnon.

Mais évidemment, en français…

Le détective leva les bras au ciel avec frustration, avant de tourner les talons et de longer la façade d'un pas vif.

-Sherlock ?

-Il ne veut rien entendre. Idiot, stupide, borné…

Ils passèrent à nouveau devant l'imposante porte et, cette fois-ci, prirent à gauche. Une autre porte, un autre garde. Sherlock ralentit l'allure, prit une attitude nonchalante, et s'approcha de l'agent de sécurité. Il dit quelques mots, avec un sourire aimable. Ils échangèrent ce qui semblait être un blague, rirent ensembles et Sherlock fit signe à John de le suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que nous étions des professeurs britanniques venus voir le docteur Arthur. C'est le directeur de mémoire de Shevon. Il m'a crû. Leur but est d'empêcher les touristes d'entrer prendre des photos, pas de faire de l'anti-terrorisme.

Ils étaient dans une grande cour entourée d'une longue arcade. Des étudiants étaient assis en grappes, fumant, discutant, riant. Sherlock s'engagea sous l'arcade et la suivit, jusqu'à parvenir de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans le bâtiment. John n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre au travers des couloirs et escaliers, n'ayant pour sa part aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et, _a fortiori_, de l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Finalement, Sherlock s'immobilisa devant la porte de ce qui devait être une salle de classe.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est là ?

-J'ai consulté l'emploi du temps de Shevon, évidemment.

Sherlock consulta sa montre et sourit. Juste à ce moment, une sorte de sifflement strident retentit, signalant probablement la fin des cours. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après, et une vingtaines d'étudiant sortirent de la salle en bavardant. Sherlock tapotait du pied avec impatience en les observant, puis marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une grossesse et combien cette fille était stupide de boire alors qu'elle était enceinte, et, finalement, le dernier élève sortit. Immédiatement, Sherlock s'engouffra dans la salle.

Elle n'était pas très grande, et les bureaux ne payaient pas de mine, mais elle dégageait néanmoins une plaisante atmosphère. L'homme qui rangeait ses affaires au bureau n'était pas très grand, un peu plus petit que John, mais bâti comme un roc, la tête profondément enfoncée dans les épaules. Il portait un vieux costume au marron aussi délavé que ses cheveux et ses broussailleux sourcils. Lorsqu'il les entendit, il braqua sur eux une paire d'yeux noirs perçants.

-Oui ?

Sherlock dit quelques mots en français et lui montra sa carte. L'homme eut un vague sourire, qui tordait son visage plutôt que de l'illuminer et reprit en anglais :

-Je n'ai pas vu Mlle Holmes depuis le cours de mardi dernier. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas à celui-ci, mais je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je ne fais jamais l'appel, les étudiants le savent. Ils sont tous majeurs, s'ils ne veulent pas s'instruire, je ne vais pas les forcer. Ce sont leurs examens et leurs cerveaux, pas les miens. Et surtout Mlle Holmes.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna John.

-Votre nièce, répondit le professeur en regardant Sherlock, n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime qu'on lui dise quoi faire ou quand.

Ca ne parut pas choquer Sherlock, et fit sourire intérieurement John. Ca ne le surprenait pas.

-Vous dîtes qu'elle a disparu ? Questionna le docteur Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock acquiesça. Ses yeux bleus gris fixaient l'homme attentivement, cataloguant et déduisant. John connaissait bien ce regard.

-Oui.

-A mon avis, Mr Holmes, vous vous faîtes du souci pour rien. Elle doit être plongée dans ses recherches. J'ai eu quelques étudiants qui étaient pris corps et âmes par leur travail. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs. Elle a dû trouver un terrain où s'immerger.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Considérant son sujet, n'ai-je pas au contraire toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter de cet état de fait ?

L'homme contempla un instant ses paroles.

-Considérant, répéta-t-il, la profession vers laquelle elle se dirige, le danger de l'immersion est une variable qu'elle sait prendre en considération. J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle est remarquablement indépendante et, si je puis dire, autosuffisante.

Il ferma sa mallette.

-Je vous invite à prendre un café ? Il faut que je libère la salle.

Il décrocha son téléphone et passa un appel tout en les guidant à l'extérieur de la Sorbonne. Ils quittèrent la faculté et s'assirent à l'une des terrasses de la place, devant la fontaine. Après avoir commander trois cafés, Sherlock reprit son interrogatoire.

-Et elle ne vous en aurait pas tenu informer de son immersion ? Vous n'avez pas de responsabilité dans le terrain des étudiants ?

Le professeur eut un nouveau sourire ironique.

-C'est le cas, du moins, nominalement. Mais Mlle Holmes a 20 ans, elle est majeure. La faculté ne me demande que de veiller à ses obligations scolaires. Je fais habituellement davantage parti du travail de mes étudiants, mais votre nièce est un cas à part.

_Ca, ça ne me surprend pas_, songea John avec une grimace.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pour autant qu'elle soit perfectionniste à l'extrême, elle est également d'un individualisme rare. Cette jeune fille fait tout par elle-même, et n'accepte l'aide de personne. Elle se fiche de l'opinion des autres, bonne ou mauvaise, sur son travail. Je ne m'en plains pas, personnellement. Il est toujours excellent, à ça me fait ça en moins à gérer. Mais les gens comme elle sont difficiles. C'est pour cela que j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait disparu. A mon avis, elle s'est simplement lancé dans un projet. De toute manière, une gamine de 16 ans qui vit dans un autre pays que sa famille…

-Elle vous a parlé de ça ? Questionna John, surpris.

-Non, mais c'était facile à déduire des rares choses qu'elle m'a exposé sur sa vie.

Sherlock ne disait plus rien, se contentant de fixer leur interlocuteur. John continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ? En dehors de ses recherches ?

Le docteur Arthur poussa un soupir songeur en buvant son café.

-Peut-être chez son petit-ami ? Mais ça m'étonnerait, sincèrement. Je ne la vois pas rater les cours pour un flirt, ça n'est pas son genre.

-Elle a un petit ami ?

-Oui, je l'ai croisé une fois dans la rue lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Un homme plus âgé qu'elle, fin de vingtaine, peut-être la trentaine, je dirais. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

John vit du coin de l'œil le visage de Sherlock se fermer un peu. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire sur sa nièce, il n'appréciait visiblement pas le ton du professeur. Enfin, visiblement pour John.

-On… Hem, elle a une amie proche aussi, non ? Questionna-t-il lorsqu'il devint évident que Sherlock n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche.

_Damn, damn, damn !_

-Apolline ?

Ce qui sortit se boucha ressemblait plus à « A'poh liiiine » qu'au nom qu'il avait retenu.

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

-Ca n'est pas une des mes étudiantes en tous cas. Mais la faculté est grande.

-Et celle-ci ?

Sherlock tenait la photo avec miss-piercings-and-drugs. Le professeur se pencha en avant, regarda longuement la photo, puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Vous mentez, déclara simplement Sherlock, sa main fourrant la photo dans sa poche, mais son regard tranchant son adversaire.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous mentez. Vous avez caressé deux fois votre tempe en regardant cette photo. En outre, je sais que Cymnea vous a parlé ce week-end. Vous n'êtes pas un homme très soigné, professeur, mais même vous ne porteriez pas la même chemise toute une semaine d'affilé. Celle-ci porte une marque distincte de la lotion à l'huile d'amande douce et au beurre de Karité que Cymnea utilise pour s'assouplir les mains, en tant que guitariste. Elle n'est pas complètement récente, mais l'odeur est encore perceptible. Deux jours, trois, maximum. Ma nièce a disparu depuis samedi, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous savez.

Sherlock s'était penché en avant, et il paraissait dominer toute la table. Le docteur Arthur déglutit puis abaissa les épaules, l'air résigné.

-Vous êtes un phénomène vous aussi, hein ? Bien, Cymnea est passée me voir samedi soir, après mon cours de 19 heures.

-Oui, répondit-il au regard curieux de John, je dispense un cours, enfin, une conférence plutôt, pour mes étudiants de troisième cycle le samedi de 17 à 19 heures.

Il reporta son attention vers Sherlock.

-Elle était très agitée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je me souviens qu'elle avait un bleu au visage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait trouver un abris sûr pour quelqu'un. Elle m'a montré la photo de cette fille et m'a dit que c'était une ex-junkie, qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser seule. C'était la première fois qu'elle me demandait de l'aide. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas la loger chez elle, mais elle m'a dit que c'était juste pour une nuit, et qu'elle devait faire autre chose pendant ce temps-là. Elle m'a quasiment supplié (il caressa l'endroit de la tâche, où, John supposait, Shevon avait dû l'agripper). Je vis seul, alors je lui ai dit d'accord. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Elle a beaucoup insisté sur ce point. J'ai pensé que sa copine devait avoir un problème avec la police, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, notre spécialité nous fait parfois prendre des chemins dangereux. Je lui ai donné mon adresse et elle m'a dit qu'elle amènerait cette fille vers 22 heures. Je l'ai attendu jusqu'à minuit, mais elle n'est pas venue. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. J'ai supposé qu'elle avait dû trouver un autre endroit.

Tout ça commençait à prendre une allure très différente de l'hypothèse du vampirisme, songea John en regardant le visage de Sherlock devenir de plus en plus grave. Et si, paradoxalement, c'était plus fatal que ça ? Si Shevon était réellement en danger ?

-Elle vous a dit le nom de cette fille ?

Le professeur acquiesça.

-Kitty quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que c'était son vrai nom. Probablement un alias de toxicomane. Kitty… Kitty… Ah oui, ça y est. Kitty Winter.

Il leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

-Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est très débrouillarde.

John n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la passivité du professeur, mais Sherlock se contenta d'un hochement de tête et se leva brusquement. John l'imita, perplexe.

-Mr Holmes ? Tenez moi au courant s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Cymnea.

La voix de son amant claqua comme un fouet :

-Pourquoi ? Maintenant, ça vous intéresse ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta la place d'un pas vif, forçant une fois de plus John à lui emboiter le pas, au pas de charge.

* * *

_Alors, toujours intéressé(e) ? Des idées sur le titre original de l'affaire que je suis en train d'adapter ? Des suppositions à partager ? _

_A suivre d'ici une semaine…_


	4. L'amour et ses ravages

**NdA** : Retour de ma beta (YEPPIE !), et donc un chapitre normalement impeccable. Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à Aliyela. Oui, je suis d'une lâcheté sans nom, j'assume.

Merci pour les reviews, et pour les jolies compliments. N'oubliez pas la rencontre de fans, vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à nous.

* * *

**The case of the Missing Student **

**Chapitre 4 : L'amour et ses ravages

* * *

**

Il redescendirent l'avenue, à pied cette fois. Le médecin faisait son possible pour éviter les passants qui ne semblaient pas pressés de lui rendre la pareille. Son amant ne s'embarrassait pas de ce détail et fonçait tête baissée. Bizarrement, les gens semblaient avoir l'intelligence de l'éviter, lui. Ils débouchèrent sur un croisement, devant ce qu'un panneau déclarait être le « musée de Cluny ».

-Donne-moi ton téléphone !

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et observa Holmes taper furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Osa-t-il enfin questionner, criant pour se faire entendre au-dessus du trafic.

-L'adresse de Miss Apolline Blanchard. Voilà. Rue de Blainville. Taxi !

Une fois assis dans la voiture, il rendit son téléphone au docteur. Un regard suffit à faire taire le conducteur et Sherlock s'enfonça dans son siège en regardant à l'extérieur, puis marmonna :

-Compte sur Mycroft pour engendrer la onzième plaie d'Egypte ! Non seulement elle fait tout par elle-même mais en plus…

Il s'interrompit avec un claquement de la langue. John soupira puis demanda :

-Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

Sherlock resta un long moment parfaitement immobile avant de hocher lentement la tête. John observa la tension dans les épaules et dans la nuque. Il tendit la main et la posa sur celle, gantée, de son compagnon. Sherlock tourna vivement la tête, contemplant silencieusement la main de son amant, avant de délicatement entrelacer leurs doigts. Il leva ses yeux bleu-gris vers l'ex-militaire et hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait brusquement changé d'opinion. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça s'est passé samedi soir, après sa visite à Arthur. Nous en savons trop peu pour l'instant. Néanmoins, le fait qu'Apolline et Shevon aient récemment et brusquement cessé de sortir ensemble n'est certainement pas une coïncidence.

Il tira la photo des deux jeunes filles de sa poche.

-Regarde-la. Qu'en déduis-tu ?

Honnêtement, John ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Elle est séduisante, ne manque visiblement pas de moyens financiers.

-Oh, plus que ça John. Cette robe est un modèle de chez Dior ; un modèle unique, sur mesure. Le pendentif que l'on distingue sur sa poitrine est une croix. Je peux me tromper, mais je la pense catholique. Famille riche mais conservatrice. Son maintien, la façon dont elle cherche à se mettre en avant nous en apprennent aussi beaucoup. Elle manque de confiance en elle, mais fait tout pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Shevon est bien plus naturelle dans son assurance. Elle ne doute pas d'elle-même, ou de qui elle est.

Il rangea la photo puis exhiba l'autre, celle de Kitty Winter. John se concentra davantage sur le visage pâle très maquillé. La bouche, avec ou sans piercing, était un peu trop large, les sourcils très épais lui assombrissaient les traits, et ses yeux noirs étaient quelques peu veinés de rouge. Elle avait des joues jadis rondes, que la vie (et la drogue, John en reconnaissait les signes à présent) avait creusées.

-Kitty Winter est un mystère. Mais il n'est pas anodin qu'elle trône chez Shevon là où Apolline est absente. Je ne sais pas encore si c'était un moyen pour Shevon de laisser un message, ou si elle s'est réellement attachée à cette fille. Les piercings ont été fait grossièrement, et je ne serais pas surpris si elle était séropositive.

-Quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver, c'est en rapport direct avec la disparition de la fille de Mycroft. Sherlock, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais l'avertir ?

-Qui ça ? Mycroft ?

-C'est sa fille, Sherlock. Et ici, je suppose qu'il ne peut pas nous surveiller autant qu'à Londres ? Il doit s'inquiéter.

Sherlock ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de contacter son frère.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu'il mette son nez dans cette affaire. C'est son enfant, bien sûr qu'il va se sentir concerné !

-J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Mycroft. Je ne tiens pas à lui en envoyer un autre si vite. Il nous faut du concret.

-Mais… !

Le taxi s'engagea dans une rue en pente raide, et la sensation d'être projeté en arrière le coupa dans son élan. Ils entrèrent dans un petit quartier aux immeubles à un étage. Il s'en dégageait une douceur et une chaleur humaine qui déconcerta un peu le médecin. On aurait dit un village dans la ville.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la petite rue de Blainville. Celle-ci ne comptait qu'une poignée de maisons et était à peine assez large pour laisser passer un véhicule. Sherlock paya le taxi et rejoignit un portail. Celui-ci était protégé par un code, et ils pouvaient voir les sonnettes, juste avant une seconde porte en verre, de l'autre côté (Et ça, n'était-ce pas le comble de la stupidité ? Impossible de sonner chez quelqu'un sans avoir le code ?). Sherlock fixa un long moment la porte en verre, les sonneries, puis la grille. Il finit par lancer un appel à voix haute. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis un homme bourru sortit finalement d'une porte latérale, passa la porte de verre et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la grille. Il marmonna quelque chose sur un ton vaguement interrogatif. Sherlock répondit calmement. L'homme grogna une réponse sèche et tourna les talons.

-Elle n'est pas là, expliqua Sherlock en s'appuyant contre le mur à droite du portail. Il va nous falloir attendre qu'elle revienne.

Et il enfouit les mains dans les poches et le visage dans son col. John hocha la tête et resta debout à côté de lui, les bras tendus le long du corps. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes avant que l'immobilité ne fît pénétrer le froid à travers son manteau et son pull. Apparemment, la petite rue servait de conduit au vent glacial qui soufflait sur la capitale française. John se frotta les main. Il ne s'était toujours pas déshabitué du climat afghan. Sherlock le regarda s'agiter pendant un moment puis tendit le bras avec un soupir agacé, saisissant son amant par la taille et l'attirant contre lui. Dieu, mais Sherlock était une vraie fournaise ! John n'avait aucune objection à être enlacé en public dans de telles conditions. Il leva la tête pour observer le profil de son amant. Sherlock avait à nouveau cet air lointain, introspectif, qui prouvait qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions. La main gantée commença à gentiment masser son bras, bien que le détective fût complètement immobile par ailleurs.

Un homme les dépassa en remontant la rue et leur lança un regard à moitié en coin, un rien scandalisé. John détourna la tête et se retrouva à enfouir le visage dans la laine du manteau de son amant. Ce n'était pas qu'il était gêné d'être avec Sherlock, pas du tout, mais il avait toujours un frisson d'inquiétude et de méfiance face à une potentielle homophobie. Il savait ce qu'était un « gay bashing » et, bien qu'il sache parfaitement se défendre, il ne tenait pas à tenter l'expérience.

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra. Il était dans la poche présentement pressée contre sa hanche. Il y glissa la main, sachant très bien que Sherlock n'en aurait cure, et tira l'appareil pour regarder l'écran.

-C'est Lestrade.

Sherlock marmonna, en grande partie dans son écharpe :

-Ignore-le. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'aider. Il faudra qu'il se contente de ses incapables de subordonnés.

John soupira et se promit d'écouter le message de l'inspecteur dès qu'ils auraient un moment. Sherlock ne le ferait pas, pas au cours d'une affaire. Il était donc seul à pouvoir arrondir les angles. Il rangea le téléphone et garda sa main dans la poche au passage. C'était confortable, chaud. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la tranquillité du moment l'envahir. Il se demanda néanmoins combien de temps il leur faudrait attendre.

Il espérait que Sherlock en avait au moins une vague idée.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, le corps contre le sien s'agita. John s'écarta et tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait Sherlock. Il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, enveloppée dans un manteau en peau ocre, avec collant et talons assortis, s'engager dans la rue. Elle marchait tête baissée, un sac sur l'épaule, mais il la reconnu sans peine.

-Apolline Blanchard ?

Elle releva la tête et les regarda avec étonnement. Etonnement qui se transforma vite en méfiance. Elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête.

-Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, entama son compagnon en anglais. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez ma nièce ?

La jeune fille se détendit à peine. Elle acquiesça, en signe de reconnaissance, mais semblait toujours sur ses gardes.

-Et alors ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait eu un timbre agréable si elle n'avait été aussi froide.

-Elle a disparu.

Une série d'émotions difficiles à décrypter passa sur son visage. Incrédulité, inquiétude, puis, finalement, un certain mépris. Du moins c'est ce qui sembla à John.

-Cym ne disparaît pas, finit-elle par dire avec un visage dur, elle fait juste ce qui lui chante quand ça lui chante. Vous verrez, elle réapparaîtra comme par magie toute fière d'elle.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son compagnon.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez une de ses amies. Dois-je revoir mon jugement ?

Elle haussa les épaules mais changea d'appui d'un pied à l'autre, nerveusement.

-On peut être réaliste sur ses amies, commenta-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore mon amie, pas après…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Vous vous êtes disputées à cause de votre petit ami, non ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière et fixa Sherlock, presque agressivement.

-Elle vous en a parlé alors ?

-Non. Votre parfum me l'a dit.

-Mon… Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Pour être exact, votre parfum et vos boucles d'oreilles. L'un comme l'autre sont nouveaux. Le premier est « Amour » de Kenzo, une fragrance à laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore habituée. Vos vêtements portent toujours la trace de son prédécesseur. Mais vous avez récemment décidé d'en changer. Ce n'est pas anodin chez une femme. Et vous avez choisi celui-ci plutôt que votre ancien à la vanille, parce qu'il vous fait vous sentir plus femme. Et également parce que vous êtes aussi romantique que prompt aux associations d'idées. Les secondes sont visiblement un cadeau de prix, que vous n'avez pas changé depuis quelques jours. Le contours de vos trous est rougi ; vous ne voulez pas les quitter alors que vous n'en portiez plus depuis longtemps. Je pourrais continuer, mais ça serait inutile. Histoire d'amour récente et clash avec votre amie de toujours. Les deux sont évidemment liés.

L'incrédulité dominait visiblement à présent. Apolline saisit la bretelle de son sac à deux mains. Sherlock s'avança d'un pas et plongea et baissa la tête vers elle, puis contempla le contenu visible du sac.

-Ouah, finit par dire la jeune femme. Cym me faisait déjà des coups comme ça, mais là c'est pire que tout.

John rejoignit son compagnon, plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne se laisserait pas emporter et ne brutaliserait pas la jeune fille, intentionnellement ou non.

-Ecoutez, Mr. Holmes. Ce qui s'est passé entre Cymnea et moi, c'est notre problème, d'accord ?

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes sourde ? Ou juste stupide ? Cymnea a disparu. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit samedi, lorsque vous vous êtes vues.

John passa du visage froid de Sherlock à celui, défensif, d'Apolline.

-Comment vous…

Un mouvement brusque de la main de son amant la fit reculer et se taire. John se retint tout juste d'intervenir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Samedi !

-D'accord ! Elle ne supporte pas le fait que j'ai rencontré Antony ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire des conneries sur lui ! Alors je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

Elle avait rougi, comme si elle était toujours outragée par la scène. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais elle était tendue, sur la défensive, et ne regardait pas Sherlock dans les yeux.

-Et Kitty Winter ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses. Le joli visage devint soudainement très laid, par cette seule torsion de la bouche. Elle sembla s'enflammer de l'intérieur, avec colère et hargne. Elle lui rappela Harriet, un instant. La jeune Harry, et sa colère constante, sous la surface.

-Cette épave ? Cym me l'a amenée en me racontant je ne sais quoi sur Anthony, comme quoi il l'aurait détruite. C'est totalement faux ! Ce sont des mensonges ! Toute sa vie, Anthony a été calomnié parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu plier devant des gens fortunés et égoïstes, des gens comme mes parents ! Et elle ose venir ici me dire qu'Anthony serait un salaud de conte de fées qui abuserait et tuerait des femmes ! Elle est complètement paranoïaque ! Je sais pas si c'est son sujet de mémoire, ou si les gens qu'elle fréquente l'ont faite se tourner vers la drogue ou quoi, mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Anthony m'aime et je la laisserai pas me gâcher ça, comme elle… Chaque fois, chaque fois, il faut que ce soit tout pour elle ! La plus belle, la plus intelligente ! Et pour une fois que j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un, elle essaye de tout casser ! Je lui ai dit de partir avec sa copine junkie et d'aller déverser sa jalousie ailleurs ! J'ai pas besoin d'elle !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Elle s'essuya nerveusement la joue, et John ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre un Kleenex. Il n'aimait pas voir les femmes pleurer. Elle le prit rapidement, comme si elle avait peur de montrer un quelconque signe de reconnaissance, et s'essuya les yeux.

-Quel est le nom de votre petit ami ? Questionna Holmes, toujours aussi empathique qu'un frigidaire.

Elle lui lança un regard hostile, mais répondit fièrement.

-Anthony Gruner. C'est le directeur de G&G, l'un de plus grands cabinets d'avocats de Paris.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés lorsque vous étiez stagiaire chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, encore tremblante de colère et probablement d'embarras de s'être laissée ainsi aller. Holmes la dévisagea froidement et continua, toujours aussi tranchant qu'une lame :

-Vous savez que cet homme est un meurtrier ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outragée, mais il ne la laissa pas parler :

-Il a tué sa femme, dans un jet en vol entre la Russie et la France. Et le garçon de cabine, qui a rendu l'âme peu après, est également sa victime.

-Ce sont des mensonges, siffla-t-elle. Il m'a raconté tout ça. La mort accidentelle, et ce que les journaux en ont fait ! Tout ça parce que c'est un homme du monde fidèle à ses amis !

-Il avait fait prendre une assurance-vie de près de cinq cent mille euros à son épouse, sans compter la fortune qu'elle possédait en propre.

-Et Anthony a de l'argent. Il n'avait pas besoin de celui de sa femme ! Il a été très malheureux de la perdre ! Mais ça, vous vous en fichez !

Sherlock eut un soupir agacé et se redressa.

-Honnêtement, je me fiche que vous fassiez la plus grosse erreur de votre vie. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Cymnea. Je suppose que vous avez fait part de sa visite à Gruner ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Bien sûr que vous lui avez dit. Où est-elle allée après vous avoir parler ?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement remettre son épave là où elle l'a trouvé. Mais si vous croyez qu'Anthony… C'est absurde. On est pas à la télé ! Ce n'est pas un baron du crime !

Sherlock ne faisait toujours pas mine de prendre en compte ses interruptions.

-Avait-elle son ordinateur avec elle ? Et son téléphone ?

Apolline parut surprise par le changement de sujet et se troubla.

-Euh… Je…

-Les avait-elle, oui ou non ?

-Oui. Je… Non. Non. Elle n'avait pas son ordinateur. Elle avait son téléphone mais pas son ordinateur, ok ?

-Cymnea a-t-elle un petit ami ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, une étrange expression passant sur son visage.

-Cyril. Si elle ne l'a pas fait fuir.

-Cyril comment ?

-Cyril Fabrice. Vous voulez son adresse aussi, je suppose ? Il habite à côté du Grand Orient de France, rue Cadet. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle dépassa Sherlock, les mains toujours crispées sur sa bretelle et avala rapidement les quelques enjambées qui la séparaient de la grille. Le détective continuait de regarder droit devant lui, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. Il y avait dans son profil quelque chose de l'oiseau de proie, et John sentit un frisson le parcourir. L'approche du danger.

-Et vous vous êtes trompé sur un point, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, déclara vicieusement la voix de la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle tint ouverte la grille juste assez longtemps pour lâcher, dédaigneusement :

-Anthony n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est mon fiancé. Il m'a demandé en mariage vendredi, et j'ai dit oui. On se marie le mois prochain.

Et elle tourna les talons en un geste dramatique, comme si elle avait gagné une victoire par cette déclaration.

-Mlle Blanchard.

La voix glaciale du vampire la coupa dans son élan.

-N'hésitez pas dire à votre cher ami Gruner que je suis sur sa piste. Je ne lâcherai pas.

Elle marmonna quelque chose en français en réponse et courut presque pour entrer dans le bâtiment. John la regarda disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur Sherlock. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais le détective se tenait toujours parfaitement immobile.

-Sherlock ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

-L'ordinateur, John, il nous faut son ordinateur.

Il descendit rapidement, suivant en sens inverse le chemin pris par leur taxi pour revenir au grand boulevard, au bas de l'espèce de colline sur laquelle se juchait le quartier d'Apolline. Là, il héla un nouveau taxi, et poussa John à l'intérieur. Il monta à sa suite et donna une adresse au chauffeur.

-Ne devrions-nous pas déclarer sa disparition à la police française ? Questionna-t-il une fois installé à l'arrière de la voiture.

Sherlock secoua la tête mais ne donna pas d'explication. Il serrait la poignée de la porte et fixait l'extérieur d'un air pensif.

-Qui est cet Anthony Gruner, Sherlock ? Tu as reconnu son nom tout de suite.

Le détective tourna la tête vers lui. John lut la gravité de la situation sur son visage.

-Anthony Gruner est Australien d'origine, orphelin. Il est arrivé en France lorsqu'il était étudiant, la tête pleine et les poches vides. On le soupçonne d'avoir participé à un certain nombre d'activités criminelles – jeux, drogue – pour les remplir. Brillant, il a réussi le concours du barreau sans difficulté. Dès lors, il a utilisé son diplôme pour poursuivre ses activités. En parallèle, son charme et sa… personnalité…

La grimace de Sherlock était presque comique.

-..lui ont permis de s'introduire dans les milieux aisés. Il a commencé à se faire des relations dans les milieux financiers et a ouvert un cabinet d'avocats grâce à ces nouveaux amis. Depuis, il défend la vermine en col blanc française dans toutes les affaires délicates qui pourraient ennuyer ces messieurs. Sans oublier une ou deux affaires _pro bono_ afin de garder son image bien vernie. Il a cependant réellement franchi un cap en tuant son épouse durant le voyage de retour de leur lune de miel. Un vol entre deux pays aux relations plutôt froides, un casse-tête administratif et judiciaire. On a fini par conclure à une mort naturelle, sans qu'aucune enquête proprement dite n'ait pu être accomplie. Quant au garçon de cabine, le seul témoin, il est mort dans un accident de voiture quelques jours après leur atterrissage à Paris. Miss Declaire possédait une fortune immense, dont Gruner a hérité. La justice française rêve de le mettre derrière les barreaux, mais il est largement hors d'atteinte. Gruner n'a aucune finesse. Cet homme est un poison, John.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Un poison, et une autorité reconnue dans le milieu des collectionneurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il collectionne, à part les crimes ?

-Les montres.

-Les montres ? Répéta John, perplexe.

Sherlock haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. Visiblement, la passion de la collection faisait partie des activités humaines qu'il considérait comme vaines.

-Il a apparemment décidé de mettre le grappin sur l'amie de Shevon, réfléchit le médecin. Et ta nièce a voulu la confronter à la réalité de son futur mari. Tu crois que Gruner s'en est pris à elle ?

-Si elle se tenait entre lui et la fortune de Miss Blanchard, aucun doute. Mais comment ? Et où ?

-Je suppose qu'on va voir son petit-ami, maintenant ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir laissé son ordinateur n'importe où. Je doute que cette jeune fille, ou son professeur, l'ait. Il n'était pas chez elle ; il ne reste pas beaucoup d'option.

-Il se peut que Gruner l'ait récupéré, non ?

-Elle ne l'avait pas samedi en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'elle est venue parler à Miss Blanchard. Elle a dû laisser Kitty Winter quelque part, le temps d'aller parler au professeur Arthur. Et c'est en revenant la récupérer que Gruner l'a interrompue. Pourquoi prendre son ordinateur dans ces escapades ? Elle aurait dû le laisser chez elle. Mais peut-être avait-elle déjà senti le danger. Si Gruner l'a récupéré… Mais il reste une possibilité.

-Qu'elle l'ait laissé chez quelqu'un de confiance, son petit-ami.

Sherlock acquiesça. John hocha la tête et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et les rues qui défilaient. Il ne savait pas ce que son compagnon espérait trouver dans l'ordinateur de Shevon, ou comment ça allait pouvoir les aider à retrouver la jeune fille. La masse informe de Gruner se dessinait dans son esprit. Il espérait de tout cœur que Shevon fut encore en vie, mais plus il en apprenait sur la situation, plus les chances de survie de la nièce de Sherlock semblaient s'amenuiser.

Il contempla distraitement la Seine lorsqu'ils la retraversèrent, puis l'enfilade de grands boulevards et de bâtiments haussmanniens. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et les gens de s'activer en tous sens. Finalement, après de nombreuses circonvolutions, le taxi pénétra dans la rue Cadet. Le quartier avait lui aussi une ambiance de village. Il avait vu passer quelques kippa, et les boutiques et restaurants s'étaient multipliés. Sherlock avait passé le voyage à tapoter furieusement sur le portable de John.

Le Grand Orient de France, siège de la franc-maçonnerie, était un bâtiment moderne, avec une façade vitrée et une collection de gentlemen en costumes fumant devant l'entrée sous des parapluies de prix. L'homme à l'accueil travaillait avec l'air détaché et délicatement occupé de tous les bons réceptionnistes. Ils sortirent du taxi, et John serra les dents lorsque la pluie glacée fouetta son visage. Le taxi reparti, Sherlock l'entraîna vers le portail en fer en face du bâtiment des Maçons, à la droite d'une librairie spécialisée sur… La franc-maçonnerie.

-On va encore devoir attendre dans le froid ? Questionna-t-il, fataliste.

-Non, pas cette fois. Le numéro de ce jeune homme est dans l'annuaire.

Sherlock porta le téléphone de John à l'oreille, et, presque immédiatement, entama une discussion en français avec la personne au bout du fil. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il raccrocha et s'approcha du clavier commandant le portail. Quelques pressions plus tard, un claquement leur apprit qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Ils traversèrent un passage de pierre pour atteindre une grande cour que se partageaient trois immeubles hauts chacun de six étages. Les bâtiments étaient beaux, les fenêtres ouvragées et décorées de balconnets en pierre. Mais la patine du temps s'était installée et personne n'avait pris la peine de l'enlever. Les plantes placées là perdaient leurs feuilles sans entrain, et la grisaille accentuait les fissures couvrant les murs blancs.

-Sixième étage, l'informa Sherlock en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment de droite.

Sans ascenseur. _Génial.

* * *

_

Cyril Fabrice était noir.

Ca pouvait paraître raciste comme remarque, mais ça ne l'était pas. Simplement, John ne s'y était pas attendu. Il devait approcher de la fin de la vingtaine et avait de très beaux yeux sombres, un crâne rasé, un sourire tranquille, une mâchoire solide, un corps musclé et un casque bleu. Même s'il n'avait pas vu les photos du jeune homme durant son service onusien, John aurait rapidement deviné qu'il était militaire. Il avait le maintien solide, l'assurance calme et la façon de parler propre à l'armée. Informé des déficiences du médecin en français, il passa immédiatement à un anglais fortement accentué.

Son appartement était un peu plus grand que celui – ceux – de Shevon. Il avait un salon à part, garni sobrement d'un canapé, d'un bureau et de deux bibliothèques très fournies. Les murs soutenaient des photos encadrées magnifiques, en noir et blanc, de scènes de différents pays. Sur l'une d'entre elles, deux jeunes enfants jouaient devant un immeuble en ruine. Ca ressemblait à certains de ses souvenirs d'Afghanistan. La photo, en tout cas, était magnifique. Tout comme l'était le portrait de Shevon, mis à l'honneur juste en face de la fenêtre. Il l'appelait Shevon et non Cymnea, nota John. C'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait en France qui l'appelait par son premier prénom.

Cyril leur offrit de faire du thé, et, en réponse à leur assentiment, lança la bouilloire. Puis il s'assit en tailleur sur un coussin, en face d'eux.

-Vous dites que Shevon a disparu ?

Son expression était grave, mais rien dans sa voix ou son visage n'indiquaient une quelconque panique.

-Oui. Vous a-t-elle confié son ordinateur ? Questionna Sherlock directement.

L'homme cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. Le détective claqua des mains avec un sourire.

-Excellent ! Donnez-le moi.

Heureusement que Shevon avait visiblement parlé de Sherlock à son petit-ami. Celui-ci ne broncha pas au-delà d'une légère grimace et se leva pour aller chercher un petit portable dans la chambre adjacente. Il le confia au détective qui l'ouvrit et se mit immédiatement à taper.

-Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, sans lever le nez de l'écran.

-Samedi matin. Elle a passé la nuit à la maison et elle est partie vers 6 heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire ce week-end et qu'elle préférait laisser son ordinateur ici.

-Etait-ce inhabituel ?

Cyril secoua négativement la tête, puis se leva pour aller servir le thé, derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine américaine.

-Et ne pas avoir de nouvelles ne vous a pas inquiété ? Demanda John, tout en observant son amant du coin de l'œil.

-Pas outre mesure. Shevon n'est pas très fiable. Elle agit comme bon lui semble, va où elle veut, et oublie souvent que les gens peuvent se faire du souci pour elle. Etre avec elle, c'est un peu comme sortir avec une comète. Lorsque je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre, je me suis dit qu'elle devait être prise dans un projet.

John ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il glissa un regard à Sherlock. Celui-ci semblait se débattre avec le code de protection de l'ordinateur.

-Vous n'auriez pas son mot de passe, par hasard ? Demanda le médecin à l'attention de Cyril, qui revenait, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête.

-Nous utilisons chacun notre propre ordinateur, jamais celui de l'autre.

Il servit trois tasses de thé, et proposa lait et sucre. Shevon avait dû l'éduquer aux coutumes britanniques.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous rentré du Soudan ?

Cyril se tourna vers le détective.

-Deux semaines. Je suis en permission pour un mois. Je repars mi-novembre.

Une sorte de « ting » indiqua que l'homme avait vaincu la machine. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent largement, alors que le bureau de s'ordinateur s'affichait. Il commença immédiatement à passer au peigne fin toutes les icônes et les dossiers. John sourit légèrement et poursuivit :

-Shevon vous a-t-elle paru anxieuse, ou nerveuse ? Vous devez bien la connaître…

Un sourire affectueux étira les lèvres charnues du jeune homme.

-C'est très difficile de bien connaître Shevon. C'est une femme complexe et secrète, avec une âme d'artiste. Mais pour vous répondre, non, elle ne me paraissait pas anxieuse. Vindicative serait plus proche de la vérité. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait trouvé une piste intéressante pour ses recherches.

Sherlock lui lança un regard rapide avant de revenir à l'écran.

-Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de Maître Anthony Gruner ?

Cyril secoua la tête.

-Non. Qui est-ce ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il s'était légèrement avancé, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur, un froncement de sourcils marquant son visage. Il se mit à taper furieusement, son buste masquant une bonne partie de l'écran, empêchant John de distinguer ce qui avait ainsi captivé son amant.

-Un homme dangereux, répondit-il à la place de Sherlock. Apparemment, il s'est fiancé à l'amie de Shevon.

Il espérait ne pas avoir à redire le nom d'Apolline à haute voix.

-Apolline, donc ? Questionna Cyril avec dans la voix une sorte de résignation blasée. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Apolline a toujours été un peu particulière, et très naïve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shevon est si proche d'elle. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une poignée de fois, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment accroché. Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme a à voir avec le fait que Shevon ait disparu ?

-Tout, répondit brusquement Holmes en fermant le clapet de l'ordinateur. J'ai noté qu'il vous arrive de participer à des chantiers de construction pour aider votre cousin. Est-ce que vous auriez votre tenue de travail ici ? J'en aurais besoin.

Cyril ouvrit de grands yeux à la demande et jeta un regard interrogateur à John. Le médecin haussa les épaules. Non, il ne savait pas comment Sherlock avait déduit cela, mais il avait la sensation que le lui demander alors qu'il était dans un tel état de trépidation n'aurait pas de bons résultats. D'ailleurs, il tapotait déjà des doigts sur l'ordinateur en signe d'impatience. Cyril se reprit et hocha la tête.

-Oui, oui, dans mon armoire. Mais ce sont des fringues que je ne lave quasiment jamais.

Il jeta un regard appuyé aux vêtements de marque, impeccables, de Sherlock. Mais celui-ci claqua des mains, une expression satisfaite au visage.

-Encore mieux. Donnez-les moi.

Le jeune homme déplia les jambes et se leva, entraînant Sherlock dans sa chambre. John les suivit. Il y avait une autre collection de photos, et l'une d'entre elles, représentant une femme dansant, avait été imprimée sur la couette du grand lit à deux places. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère paisible, et une autre porte menait à une petite salle de bain. Cyril ouvrit l'armoire noire et en extirpa un sac en plastique qu'il tendit à Sherlock. Le détective le vida sur le lit, ignorant la légère grimace du propriétaire des lieux. Il y avait là un épais jean usé, une ceinture de cuir, un marcel qui avait dû être blanc, une veille veste en toile et une paire de bottes solides en cuir.

-Ca va t'être un peu grand, commenta John en contemplant la différence de carrure entre son amant et Cyril.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller en lieu et place, sans aucune pudeur.

-Hum, on va vous laisser, commenta Cyril en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi veut-il s'habiller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à John, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à nouveau installés au salon.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Cela arracha un sourire au jeune homme, qui se transforma en un léger rire.

-C'est de famille alors, ce « marche à mon rythme ou crève » ? Shevon aussi agit souvent sans s'expliquer, et paraît surprise quand je lui dis que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux…

Il se rembrunit en évoquant la jeune femme et jeta un coup d'œil à son portrait.

-Docteur Watson, j'aimerais comprendre… Mr Holmes dit que Shevon a disparu depuis deux jours, mais ça n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait des escapades sans donner de nouvelles. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas d'excellents rapports avec sa famille. Pourquoi son oncle vient-il cette fois-ci ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec cet Anthony Gruner ?

John soupira, cherchant comment expliquer la situation d'une manière qui ne paraîtrait pas surréaliste. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Shevon avait parlé de sa famille avec son petit ami, et expliquer à quelqu'un que l'oncle détective de sa copine était venu parce qu'elle avait disparu des radars des hommes chargés de la surveiller par son père semblait un peu… un peu… malsain, quelque part. Sans parler de toute la problématique du vampirisme. Là, ça n'était plus malsain, juste complètement dément.

-Shevon vous a-t-elle parlé de son père ? Sonda-t-il finalement.

-L'infâme Mycroft Holmes, sourit Cyril en buvant son thé. Oui, une ou deux fois, mais jamais en détail. Elle le qualifie de « Big Brother », inquisiteur et envahissant. J'ai toujours eu envie de le rencontrer pour mettre un visage sur sa réputation de monstre.

John acquiesça. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

-C'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Shevon.

Cyril fronça les sourcils.

-Au bout de deux jours ? Shevon ? Elle est encore jeune, j'ai toujours supposé qu'elle n'avait pas complètement fini sa crise de rébellion adolescente. Mais à vous entendre, on dirait bien qu'elle n'exagérait pas tant que ça finalement, en ce qui concerne son père… Du moins, il paraît légèrement surprotecteur.

Le plus âgé eut une légère grimace. Ca n'était pas exactement ça, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment corriger l'affirmation sans tout expliquer, et il était visible que Shevon avait délibérément fait l'impasse sur un certain nombre de chose. Ca n'était pas à lui de remplir les blancs.

-Il n'est pas.. comment dire ? Enfin… Il s'inquiétait, simplement. Et c'est le travail de Sherlock de résoudre ce genre de problème. Il est détective consultant.

-Je sais. Shevon m'a montré des articles sur lui, dans la presse, et son site internet. Elle le niera férocement, mais je pense qu'elle l'admire beaucoup.

-Eh bien, nous sommes venus pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Mais Shevon est introuvable. En suivant sa trace, on en est arrivé à Apolline et son fiancé.

-Et cet homme est dangereux ?

-Oui, très.

Cyril soupira et pinça les lèvres.

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà vérifié les hôpitaux ?

John allait répondre lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant Sherlock en sortir.

Il avait déjà vu Sherlock nu, Sherlock en pyjama et robe de chambre, Sherlock en costume, mais ça…

Ca, c'était Sherlock, en jean serré à la taille, en marcel dévoilant des épaules nues, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et lissés à la fois, probablement avec du gel, et une posture tombante, nonchalante. Il s'était fait un visage moribond, en se dessinant des cernes et en creusant ses joues, et sur son bras…

-Sherlock, souffla John, incapable de cacher la détresse dans sa voix à la vision des traces d'injections.

Il savait que Sherlock ne se droguait pas. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était un ancien addict.

-Du calme, John, vint la réponse tranquille. Juste un peu de maquillage et d'artifice. Nécessaire, là où nous allons.

-Et on va où ?

Sherlock enfila la veste et posa les mains sur les hanches.

-Au dernier squat de drogués qu'elle ait visité. Celui où elle a rencontré Kitty Winter.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois qu'elle y est retournée ?

-Pas de son plein gré. Mais c'est le meilleur endroit pour se débarrasser d'elle. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait.

Cyril se leva d'un bond.

-Je viens avec vous !

Le détective le regarda des pieds à la tête, lentement, puis secoua la tête.

-Non. Idéalement, je préfèrerais y aller seul. Je n'emmène John que parce qu'il est médecin et que je pourrais avoir besoin de ses compétences. Trop nombreux nous serions aisément reconnaissables.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sévèrement.

-Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ?

-Pour leur dire quoi ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Ne le faites pas, vous compliqueriez inutilement la situation. Ma priorité est de retrouver Shevon, pas d'expliquer trois fois la situation à des incompétents.

Il saisit son manteau, en sortit son portefeuille et en tira une liasse de billets qu'il fourra dans sa veste. John se leva et reposa sa tasse de thé. Cyril, cependant, n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

-Si vous allez chercher Shevon, je veux vous accompagner.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, Mr Fabrice. Je respecte vos compétences, mais elles ne me serviront à rien cette fois-ci.

-Sherlock… Intervint John en voyant le jeune homme se tendre de plus en plus.

Mais le détective le coupa, tranchant, en fixant leur hôte :

-Chaque minute que nous perdons en bavardage diminue les chances de ma nièce. Faites ce que je vous dis, Cyril. Je vous ramènerai Shevon. John, nous y allons.

Le médecin soupira mais acquiesça. Discuter avec Sherlock dans ces conditions était inutile. Cyril les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et les regarda partir, les poings serrés. John savait combien l'impuissance était dure à vivre pour un soldat, et ce que faire confiance à Sherlock devait lui coûter.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils lui ramèneraient Shevon en vie.

* * *

You know the deal ^^ Next week, and reviews are loved, the longer, the better :)


	5. From Paris, with Love

**NdA** : Désolée pour le retard, lazy bum is lazy. Il a fallu que ça passe en béta, et j'ai mis du temps à le lui envoyer. Et croyez moi, c'était nécessaire… Donc, un grand merci à mon **Aly** ! mouchbizbizmouchmouchbizmouch *couvre sa bêta de bisous, et l'étouffe à moitié*… Cuddle Cuddle.

**Merci pour toutes les reviews très enthousiastes** que j'ai eu jusqu'ici . Mention spéciale à **Crispiana**, keep the writing-frenzy going babe ^^ **Glasgow**, je suis flattée, mais je n'ai rien du génie de Conan Doyle, sinon, je vivrais de mes écrits. **BWunited**, sisi, ici aussi, on hèle les taxi, en levant le bras, à moins de les avoir commandé à l'avance. Et non, pas de souci avec les prénoms. John prend le portable de Sherlock dans la poche de celui-ci, le reste coule tout seul. Je n'ai pas vu Taken, mais Gruner ne fait pas de ses conquêtes des prostituées, du moins, ça n'est pas son but, comme tu l'as remarqué. La drogue est toujours le meilleur moyen de contrôler quelqu'un. Conan Doyle ne l'utilise pas dans cette nouvelle-ci. Ca fait partie de mon adaptation. Quant à Sherlock et son violon, Watson précise dans les livres que, non seulement il est un joueur remarquable, mais qu'il compose également. D'autant qu'il est d'une famille d'artistes, puisque sa grand-mère était la sœur de Vernet. Je suppose qu'on pourrait transposer cela avec un peintre plus contemporain dans le cas de Sherlock BBC. Merci pour ta longue review, en tous les cas. **Ishtar**, merci beaucoup, venant d'une prof de lettres, c'est flatteur : p J'espère que l'orthographe ne te crispe pas trop, lorsque ma bêta n'est pas là…

* * *

**The case of the Missing Student **

**Chapitre 5 : From Paris, with Love

* * *

**

John, avec une certaine surprise, suivit Sherlock jusqu'au métro. Un Sherlock qui était déjà entré dans son rôle et avançait d'une démarche chaloupée, la tête courbée en avant, le dos rond et les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ils passèrent devant un vendeur de marrons chauds à la sauvette et descendirent une volée de marches. L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé, d'une lumière crue, et il régnait une vague odeur d'égout. Le détective s'approcha du guichet et sortit avec un tremblement nerveux un billet pour payer leurs tickets. Au regard désapprobateur de la préposée, John sut que son amant l'avait convaincue dans le rôle du junkie. Ils passèrent la borne et descendirent un autre escalier jusqu'au quai proprement dit. La panneau numérique annonçait une attente de 4 minutes.

Sherlock s'appuya négligemment contre l'un des distributeurs de snacks. John se posta près de lui, toujours un peu perturbé par le changement radical d'apparence de son compagnon.

-Pourquoi Gruner l'aurait ramenée dans ce squat ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Le froid était de pire en pire. Sherlock eut un mouvement sec du poignet.

-Parce que Shevon s'est mêlée à la population de ce squat, pour son travail. Il y a des rapports détaillés sur son ordinateur. Elle y a aussi décrit sa rencontre avec Kitty. C'est Gruner qui en a fait une « épave » comme l'a si joliment dit Miss Blanchard. Il s'est intéressé à elle, l'a entraînée, a profité d'elle et l'a laissée, junkie et paumée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Shevon s'est faite passer pour une droguée elle aussi. Et à cause de ça, personne ne trouvera étrange qu'elle soit là, morte d'une overdose. Même si une autopsie montre qu'elle n'était pas une grande consommatrice, on parlera de malchance du débutant. Miss Winter, elle était une junkie. La police n'ira pas chercher plus loin. Et je suis certain que Gruner le sait.

Le bruit du métro entrant dans la station coupa court à la discussion.

* * *

Le bâtiment était sinistre, coincé dans une ruelle entre un bar fermé depuis ce qui devait être des lustres, à en juger par l'accumulation de graffitis, et un sex-shop sordide. Le quartier détonnait avec ce que John avait vu jusqu'ici de la capitale, et les quelques vingt minutes et deux changements de métro ne devaient pas y être pour rien. Il régnait une atmosphère d'abandon et de misère humaine.

Sherlock poussa la porte, dont la fermeture était purement formelle, et entra. Immédiatement une odeur nauséabonde envahit les sinus de John. Le couloir dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était poussiéreux et peu éclairé. L'ex-militaire se tint sur ses gardes. Les pièces étaient encore vaguement meublées, sous la poussière, mais les corps qui gisaient là n'en avaient cure. John vit Sherlock échanger quelques mots avec un homme maigre et tatoué, et, après une dizaine de minutes, leur mains se frôlèrent. John entraperçut le sachet, puis Sherlock le prit par le bras et le tira brusquement vers un escalier. La volée de marches franchie, Sherlock lui fit signe de jeter un œil aux autres pièces.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps. John entra immédiatement dans la petite pièce, ignorant les relents d'urine et de décomposition, et se précipita vers le corps tremblotant de l'élusive Shevon. Les longues mèches blondes étaient crasseuses, emmêlées et trempées de sueur. Il saisit son poignet, alarmé par la froideur de la peau, vérifia son pouls qui était en bradycardie, puis tourna délicatement son visage. Pupilles rétractées, contours des lèvres craquelé et souffle erratique. Sévère déshydratation. Convulsions.

Opioïdes. Probablement héroïne.

-Shevon, murmura-t-il doucement. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

-Pour elle aussi, c'est fini, répondit la voix de Sherlock.

John releva les yeux pour voir son amant penché sur le corps de Kitty Winter. La jeune femme avait les yeux révulsés, et la lividité de ses traits trahissait son état. Sherlock s'écarta du cadavre et vint près de John.

-La constitution des membres de la Famille a permis à Shevon de ne pas la suivre dans la mort. Gruner ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Il passa les bras sous les genoux et le dos de sa nièce pour la soulever délicatement.

-Allons-nous en.

-Elle a besoin d'être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Une fois proprement réhydratée, nous pourrons l'assister dans le sevrage.

Il avait descendu les escaliers tout en parlant, mais au lieu de se diriger vers d'où ils étaient venus, il continua dans un couloir, vers une plus petite porte. Ils débouchèrent sur une cour intérieure encombrée de détritus en tous genres. La nuit était presque complètement tombée, et la pluie battait toujours le pavé.

-Je ne peux pas la réhydrater par magie, siffla John à voix basse. Même avec l'équipement adéquat. Et tu as pensé au choc du sevrage ? Il est possible qu'un traitement à la méthadone ou à la buprénorphine soit nécessaire, si c'est bien à l'héroïne qu'il l'a droguée.

-Pour que cela dure des mois ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas une héroïnomane. Elle va souffrir le martyr pendant une journée ou deux, puis le sang de la Famille reprendra le dessus.

Sherlock leva la tête, comme pour estimer la hauteur du mur qui les séparait de la rue, puis, sans aucun élan, bondit et atterrit souplement dessus. John resta bouche bée une demi-seconde puis, sous l'ordre impérieux d'un mouvement sec de la tête de Sherlock, s'appliqua à escalader un amas de vieux meubles pour finalement réussir à se hisser à sa suite. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans la rue. John quitta son blouson et aida Sherlock à en envelopper Shevon. La jeune fille ne portait qu'un jean et un pull de laine, avec des petites bottines. Considérant sa température, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

-On retourne chez elle. Son appartement est l'endroit le mieux dissimulé. Elle y sera à l'abri.

-Il faudra prévenir Cyril. Mais Sherlock, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que…

Le détective ne le laissa pas finir et l'entraîna dans une enfilade de petites rues avant de rejoindre une avenue un peu plus loin. Sherlock se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Prends le métro, suis jusqu'à la station « Châtelet » et sors du côté « Place Ste Opportune ».

John hocha la tête, mais plus par automatisme que par réelle approbation.

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu l'amener à son appartement sans te faire remarquer ?

-Vampire, John. Je ne peux pas voler, mais je peux toujours me déplacer plus vite et de manière plus discrète que tous les taxis du monde. De toit en toit.

Et John se retrouva seul dans la rue.

* * *

Le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos pour l'ex-militaire. Il découvrit que 19h était bel et bien l'heure de pointe de la capitale. Et il y a un désavantage évident à être plus petit que la moyenne en heure d'affluence. D'abord, dans le sandwich humain multicouche, il avait l'impression d'être la rondelle de concombre. Ensuite, il se trouvait immanquablement entraîné de toutes parts, et ne parvenait à vérifier les directions qu'après moult acrobaties.

Il ne cessait de penser à Shevon, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait pouvoir la traiter, au temps qu'allait durer le sevrage... Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée d'éviter l'hôpital alors que la jeune fille avait été si près de la mort.

Enfin, au bout de trois quarts d'heure de pur enfer souterrain, il retrouva l'extérieur… et la pluie. Grelottant et maudissant le ciel français à mi-voix, il regarda autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il y avait du monde qui passait en tout sens, une nappe de parapluies s'étendant sur la rue. Le bruit des voitures couvrait à peine celui des musiques des différents bars et pubs qui l'entouraient.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et, s'abritant tant bien que mal sous un porche, composa le numéro de Sherlock. Une voix mécanique répondit _"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de"_ un silence, puis la voix de son amant, aussi froide que le Pôle Nord :_ "Sherlock Holmes_. _Votre correspondant est injoignable. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip_. "

Sherlock avait laissé son portable chez Cyril.

L'enfoiré.

John rangea le sien dans sa poche et commença à tourner un peu dans le quartier, dans l'espoir fou de reconnaître quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il se trouva vite trempé, et le son grondant d'un orage ne le rassura pas. Il prit une rue au hasard, puis une autre. Mais rien ne lui était familier.

Finalement, il opta pour une solution plus simple. Avisant un jeune homme qui marchait d'un pas assuré, il l'intercepta et lui demanda s'il parlait anglais.

-Un peu.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est la rue des Lombards ?

Il espérait que le nom était compréhensible, malgré son accent. Le jeune homme fit la moue, regarda autour de lui, puis :

-Euh… Non, je sais pas.

Il n'attendit pas d'être remercier et repartit du même pas rapide. Les deux autres personnes à qui il fit la même demande ne purent l'aider. L'une ne parlait pas anglais, l'autre trop bien. Elle lui dit d'aller se faire mettre, sans aucun accent. John continua sa route, un peu perturbé par l'attitude générale. Il déboucha sur un boulevard qu'il reconnut comme étant celui où ils avaient pris leur taxi après être partis de chez Shevon. En le remontant, il finit par trouver la rue des Lombards, puis le Black Dog. De là, il remonta vers la porte du n°5.

Il n'avait pas le code.

Dammit.

Il redressa le col de son blouson et jura à nouveau, cette fois-ci à haute voix. Une voix s'exprimant en français le fit se retourner. Une jeune femme brune tenant un parapluie dans une main et la main d'une enfant dans l'autre le regardait avec curiosité.

-Hem…

John hésita puis se lança en anglais, avec un sourire affable. Il savait que les gens le trouvait généralement amical au premier abord.

-Un ami habite là. Il m'a donné rendez-vous mais ne m'a pas donné le code, et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

-Les aléas de Paris, répondit-elle avec une trace d'accent. Attendez.

Il s'écarta et la laissa composer le code, puis les suivit, elle et la petite fille, à l'intérieur. Elle ferma son parapluie, dit quelques mots à l'enfant qui s'empressa de courir vers l'escalier, puis adressa un sourire à John.

-J'espère que tout va bien avec votre ami. Bonne journée.

Il lui rendit sa salutation et la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur.

Une fois devant l'appartement, il frappa deux coups sec. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, la température était davantage supportable. Toutefois, en contrepartie, la sensation d'être trempé jusqu'aux os n'en était que plus virulente.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sherlock, toujours en jean et marcel, mais sans maquillage.

-Tu en as mis du temps, fut le commentaire du détective avant de retourner vers le salon.

Avoir des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de son petit ami n'était pas une bonne idée, mais quand celui-ci s'appelait Sherlock Holmes… Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir les circonstances atténuantes.

Il entra dans l'appartement, ferma la porte et quitta rapidement son blouson, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour rejoindre à son tour le salon. La seule lumière de la pièce était apportée par de nombreuses bougies et l'atmosphère était calme et intime. Shevon était allongée sur le canapé, couverte avec de multiples plaids et un sac de couchage. On lui avait aussi attachée une perfusion. Sherlock se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait l'orage, les bras croisés.

John s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille et commença à prendre ses constantes. Il pourrait engueuler Sherlock pour l'avoir laissé sans instructions dans la rue comme un chiot perdu plus tard. Shevon était toujours agitée de spasmes irréguliers et son cœur battait trop lentement, mais sa peau commençait déjà à reprendre une température normale. Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa la main sur son visage, et ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et hallucinés.

-Shhh, murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle tenta de parler.

Sa gorge devait être bien trop sèche. Et il lui fallait un peu de nourriture pour que son corps ait l'énergie nécessaire pour endurer le sevrage. Ou bien…

-Sherlock, est-ce que c'est une vampire ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Il se souvenait de ce que le détective lui avait dit sur son impossibilité à digérer la nourriture solide. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Pas encore, j'ai vérifié. Elle est toujours humaine.

John hocha la tête et se leva. Il fallait faire manger un peu la jeune fille, ou au moins lui donner du sucre. Un éclair illumina la pièce et le visage de Sherlock fut un instant accentué, créant une image étrange et fugitive, hypnotisante. Il s'en détourna à regret pour rejoindre la cuisine. La petite fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer la pluie. Il la referma, puis ouvrit un à un les placards jusqu'à trouver un verre et du sucre. Il y avait aussi de la soupe en bouteille. Il sortit une casserole, versa un peu du potage vert et le mit à chauffer. Il lança également la bouilloire électrique avant de prendre le verre d'eau sucrée et de retourner au salon. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, mais Shevon marmonnait d'une voix râpeuse en français, avec un débit rapide et inconsistant.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui releva doucement la tête pour l'aider à boire. Au début, elle ne parvint pas à avaler, et il fallut quelques essais avant que la jeune fille ne parvint à ingérer un peu du liquide. Une fois le verre vide, il le posa sur la table, prit la main fine de sa patiente dans les siennes et caressa les doigts blancs, admirant leur longueur.

Son nez lui apprit que la soupe était prête. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à la faire avaler à la jeune femme, il servit du thé pour lui et Sherlock. Un Earl Grey était plus qu'idéal par ce temps. Il prit les deux mugs et rejoignit son amant derrière la grande fenêtre. Le profil de Sherlock se détachait dans la douce lueur des bougies, les pommettes hautes, les yeux perçants, les lèvres pleines…

Sherlock prit le mug qu'il lui tendait avec un signe de remerciement. Ils burent leur thé, côte à côte, en regardant l'orage par la fenêtre. C'était le premier moment de calme depuis leur arrivée en France, et John commençait à sentir la fatigue envahir ses membres. Il réalisa également qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux l'odeur du squat. Un mélange délicieux de sueur, de saleté et d'excrément.

Et il n'avait même pas de rechange.

-J'ai donné l'adresse à Cyril Fabrice, murmura Sherlock en posant son mug vide sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

John attrapa le mug vide et le ramena avec le sien à la cuisine.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna-t-il en revenant dans la pièce.

-J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour analyser le travail de Shevon. Elle pourra se passer de toi ?

John haussa les épaules, observant le visage torturé de la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour elle, à part surveiller son état et la réhydrater. Elle va passer des phases d'hallucinations et, si la situation se complique, de coma. D'ici une semaine elle aura crashé et, avec de la chance, récupéré sans séquelles.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pris d'héroïne, commenta Sherlock d'un ton indifférent. Toutefois, le sevrage devrait être plus rapide que la normale. Shevon n'est pas une vampire mais elle est de la Famille.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à l'appel d'une série de coups. Cyril se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sac de sport dans une main, le manteau de Sherlock dans l'autre.

-Ah, Mr Fabrice, elle est sur le divan. Merci pour ça.

Le détective saisit sac et manteau et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Un instant plus tard, le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Cyril resta un moment à contempler sa petite amie, les poings serrés, puis s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Il leva un regard sombre sur John. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire rassurant et croisa les bras, entamant son récit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que John expliquait patiemment les symptômes et les effets du sevrage, Sherlock émergea de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, mais à nouveau esclave de ses vêtements _designer_... Et de son portable, sur lequel il tapait furieusement.

-Mr Fabrice, je vais vous demander de vous occuper de Shevon. John et moi devons nous rendre à notre hôtel.

-Pourquoi, questionna le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit.

-Pour continuer l'enquête, évidemment. Shevon ne sera pas en sécurité tant que Gruner sera en liberté. Viens, John.

-Attendez !

Le jeune militaire se releva et fit face au détective, le fixant de toute sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ?

Sherlock sourit à l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, nullement impressionné. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard, cette agitation des muscles, comme un chien de chasse qui venait de flairer sa proie.

Il était intensément désirable.

John secoua la tête, se forçant à se concentrer sur la situation.

-J'ai déjà parlé à la police, mais pas au sujet de Shevon. Il n'y a aucune preuve de l'implication de Gruner pour le moment. Je refuse de fixer l'attention d'un dizaine d'incompétents feignants qui se concentreront sur l'hypothétique overdose de ma nièce et, incidemment, la mettront en première ligne face à la vengeance de Gruner. Et ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que cet homme n'est pas si dangereux que ça.

Et le détective tourna les talons, saisit le sac et quitta l'appartement, laissant Cyril bouche bée, le souffle coupé. Il tourna la tête vers John, l'interrogeant sans un mot. Le médecin haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse et griffonna son numéro sur un bout de papier.

-Tout se passera bien. Si son état s'aggrave, appelez-moi. Ces quelques jours vont être difficiles pour Shevon, mais son état devrait s'améliorer rapidement.

Le jeune homme hésita, fixant John, puis Shevon, puis la porte ouverte.

-Il est complètement fou, non ?

John enfila son manteau et ses chaussures, puis secoua la tête.

-Non. Il est brillant. Fermez bien à clé.

Et il suivit Sherlock jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

John était paralysé sur place en fixant la façade de l'hôtel. Il était magnifique. Un immeuble ancien, Belle Epoque, sculpté à l'angle de deux boulevards, s'étendant de part et d'autre d'une proue bombée, tout en rondeurs, fenêtres et étages subtilement superposés. Des balconnets de pierres sculptés jaillissaient élégamment sous chaque fenêtre en formant une série de vagues harmonieuses, et une brasserie se déployait au rez-de-chaussée. Le vénérable bâtiment réussissait l'exploit de paraître à la fois imposant et chaleureux. La gravure au sommet de la proue indiquait « Lutetia ». Une longue bannière de toile et un cent en néons signalait, eux, que l'hôtel fêtait ses 100 ans.

D'un pas leste, Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte tournante à l'armature dorée. Il continuait à tapoter sur le clavier de son téléphone et ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par le faste de l'hôtel. John le suivit, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements génériques.

Le hall était aussi splendide et luxueux que l'extérieur. Le sol était dallé en damiers noirs et blancs, et de larges passages ornés de tentures séparaient les différents espaces de l'accueil aux murs blancs et aux colonnes de marbre rose. Lustre et chandeliers d'or et de cristal éclairaient brillamment les pièces meublées de fauteuils en velours rouges et de table brillantes d'un luxe discret. Des bouquets de fleurs magnifiques rehaussaient le décor. Derrière le comptoir de bois sculpté, deux très séduisantes jeunes femmes tenaient la réception, accompagnées d'un homme élégant aux cheveux grisonnants, portant de larges lunettes et qui semblait les chaperonner. Sherlock s'avança vers ce dernier en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son manteau. L'homme, qui avait relevé le chef dès son entrée, sourit et le salua de la tête avant de s'adresser à lui en français.

-En anglais, Jules, si vous permettez, répondit Sherlock avec un signe en direction de John.

-Comme vous voulez, Sherlock. Votre français est toujours impeccable, je gage. Quelle joie de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

Sherlock sourit en retour, apparemment nullement étonné de la familiarité. Le réceptionniste claqua des doigts et un jeune groom, sorti de nulle part semblait-il à John, vint récupérer le sac des mains du détective avant de s'éclipser avec la même rapide efficience.

-Mycroft a fait faire deux réservations.

-Oui, tout à fait. A votre nom, et au nom du Docteur John Henry Watson. Ce gentleman ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amicalement professionnel à l'attention du médecin.

John acquiesça. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un rat dans un salon de beauté, mais personne ne le traitait comme tel. Comme si aucun membre du personnel n'était choqué par son état, ses vêtements, ou son odeur.

-Votre frère a réservé la suite Eiffel pour deux semaines. Je suis ravi de vous avoir avec nous pour fêter nos cent ans. Permettez que je vous accompagne moi-même.

Il saisit un dossier relié de cuir et passa par une porte arrière, pour réapparaître comme par magie un instant plus tard à leurs côtés, alors que John n'avait eu l'impression de ne regarder la statue derrière le comptoir que quelques secondes.

Il les guida au travers d'un salon décoré de toiles de maîtres jusqu'à un ascenseur à l'ancienne, dallé de marbre et fermé d'une grille dorée. Il les laissa monter avant de les suivre, et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage.

John essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas garder la bouche entrouverte comme un merlan frit. Comment Mycroft avait-il pu réserver si vite, et combien exactement coûtait une suite dans cet hôtel ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'un « ting » marqua leur arrivée à l'étage, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir stylisé en bois avec un tapis épais grenat. Jules les conduisit jusqu'à une élégante double porte en bois s'actionnant avec un pass magnétique. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Le hall – parce que, songea John effaré, c'était un hall – contenait un meuble avec des porte-manteaux et un rangement pour les chaussures, un grand miroir, ainsi qu'une commode soutenant un téléphone et une splendide orchidée. Il s'avança un peu à la suite de Sherlock et passa dans le salon. Deux grandes baies vitrées menaient à deux balcons, qu'il distinguait au travers des rideaux de toile blancs. Dans la partie salle à manger, une table épaisse d'un acajou brillant tenait la vedette, entourée de quatre chaises dont les coussins invitaient à la détente. Dans le coin salon, à droite, un bureau en acajou derrière lequel un escalier en colimaçon disparaissait vers les combles et à gauche, deux canapés argentés moelleux et deux fauteuils finement dorés entouraient une table basse en verre supportant une autre orchidée. Sur tous les murs blancs, des cadres entourant divers photos de la tour Eiffel donnaient son nom à la suite.

La vue, la lumière, laissaient John ébahi. Il regarda, sans réellement le voir, Sherlock donner quelque chose à l'employé de l'hôtel et échanger quelques mots en français. Puis Jules quitta la suite en leur souhaitant un bon séjour.

Immédiatement, Sherlock sortit l'ordinateur de Shevon, le posa sur le bureau, brancha la prise et l'alluma. Il se plongea ensuite dans sa lecture.

Son compagnon se sentait comme un enfant émerveillé, et, en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement mal à l'aise face à tout ce luxe. Il ne se sentait pas comme dans tous les autres hôtels où il avait pu séjourner. Dans ceux-là, bien qu'hors de chez lui, il pouvait se relaxer, se faire un thé... Ici, il avait peur de ne serait-ce que toucher les meubles.

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock.

-Hem… Nos affaires sont…

Il s'interrompit au geste, impatient et désignant vaguement l'escalier, de son amant.

-Ah. Et la salle de bain est…

Même combat. Bon. L'escalier donc. Il l'emprunta rapidement, l'odeur qui l'entourait lui étant de plus en plus insupportable.

La chambre ne déméritait pas, une fois la douce lumière allumée. Ils étaient sous les toits, et la pièce avait un goût d'intimité. D'après la forme de la porte-fenêtre et la rondeur du balcon, il devinait qu'ils étaient au sommet de la tour d'angle de l'hôtel. La vue sur la tour Eiffel, éclairée d'or dans la nuit, et les Invalides était imprenable. Le lit double faisait face aux trois-quarts à la porte-fenêtre. Les draps blancs immaculés et le dessus de lit en fourrure grise épaisse donnaient irrésistiblement envie de s'y blottir. Il quitta ses chaussures, vaguement honteux de ne pas l'avoir fait dans l'entrée, et enfonça avec plaisir ses pieds fatigués dans l'épaisse moquette. Leurs bagages n'étaient pas visibles, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire, il s'aperçut que tout avait été déplié et rangé : ses vêtements, les costumes de Sherlock et leurs chaussures de rechange. Son ordinateur était rangé dans la table de nuit. Il saisit de quoi se changer et ouvrit la seule autre porte de la pièce.

Oh.

La salle de bain était lumineuse. Des murs blancs éclatants, bordés d'or, deux lampes tamisées, un meuble de rangement équipé d'un miroir en pied, une immense fenêtre, un très beau lavabo… mais ce qui retint son attention fut la baignoire. Elle était aussi grande que le lit, enfoncée dans le sol, avec un jacuzzi et de quoi s'asseoir confortablement. Il y avait aussi ce qui devait être un emplacement pour seau à champagne, et une quantité impressionnante de produits de soin neufs. Une petite porte sur le côté devait mener aux toilettes. On avait également placé deux sets chaussons-peignoir et quatre serviettes blanches sur la petite table sous la fenêtre. Les affaires de toilettes étaient impeccablement disposées sous l'évier.

Il se demanda vaguement où se trouvait son Browning, mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il commençait à penser qu'il aurait pu amener une des expériences de Sherlock, têtes et yeux bouillis dans le micro-onde compris, que le personnel du Lutetia n'aurait pas moufté. Il quitta ses vêtements à la hâte et les plaça dans la corbeille prévue à cette effet, puis s'attela à se faire couler un bain.

Tant qu'à être là, autant en profiter.

* * *

John soupira de plaisir en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau bouillante, les yeux clos. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et la douce fragrance de plante envahir ses narines. Il pressa l'éponge de bain et la passa lentement le long de sa nuque. Le jacuzzi, qu'il avait réussi à enclencher grâce à un petit manuel d'utilisation judicieusement placé, lui massait agréablement la plante des pieds. Dieu que c'était bon…

Par la décadence glorieuse de ce moment aquatique, il oubliait peu à peu sa fatigue.

La sensation de l'eau se mouvant contre son torse lui fit rouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Il sursauta un peu en plongeant dans un regard mercure. Sherlock se pencha en avant, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Il le chevauchait sans le toucher, et John laissa son regard glisser le long de son torse pâle avant de revenir à ses yeux argentés, brûlants. Son amant avança sensuellement, le forçant à pencher la tête en arrière pour continuer à le regarder.

Les lèvres charnues s'entrouvrirent lentement, laissant entrevoir les longues canines effilées. John déglutit, la langueur du bain se teintant de désir dans la lourde chaleur de la pièce. La pénombre rendait chaque mouvement, chaque souffle tout à la fois vif et lascif. Il voulait saisir la taille de Sherlock, l'attirer complètement dans l'eau, le presser contre lui, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, mais il n'osait bouger, ne voulait pas rompre cette atmosphère et la sensuelle séduction de son compagnon.

C'était un cadeau inattendu.

Il ferma les yeux alors que Sherlock glissait son visage contre le sien, effleurant du nez son front et sa joue. Il respirait son odeur, lentement, comme s'il se gorgeait de lui. Un baiser sur sa mâchoire, l'effleurement de ses crocs, puis la caresse subtile d'une langue brûlante. Il soupira et tourna un peu la tête, offrant sa gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le corps du vampire se presser soudainement contre le sien, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa la taille mince par reflexe, ses doigts redécouvrant la peau qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-John…

La voix était basse, troublée. Il serra un peu plus le corps dans ses bras, cherchant confusément à réconforter même sans comprendre la raison de son trouble. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le visage aimé, essayant de découvrir ce qui tourmentait son amant. Mais il ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, embrassant ses lèvres dès qu'elles furent à sa portée. John ferma les yeux, cédant face à la pression insistante d'une langue avide, et leva une main pour entourer le cou du vampire. Il se redressa, inversant leur position sans rencontrer de résistance, sans cesser de l'embrasser. L'eau s'écoula hors de la baignoire. Il l'ignora.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, John était à la place qu'occupait Sherlock un instant plus tôt, à cheval sur les cuisses de son amant. Il glissa les mains dans l'abondance chevelure noire, appréciant son contact et le léger soupir du vampire. Les yeux mercures se fermèrent à demi et Sherlock l'attira à nouveau à lui, l'embrassant presque violemment. Le baiser était possessif, et les pointes des canines ne cessaient d'effleurer sa langue, menace silencieuse.

Il pencha la tête en arrière dès qu'ils se séparèrent et frémit en sentant les canines de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il serra convulsivement les boucles ébènes, l'attirant encore davantage à lui, jouissant de la sensation de son sang le quittant pour nourrir l'insatiable créature sous lui. Dangereuse. Enivrante.

Sherlock agrippa ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau comme des serres. Un cri.

Le vampire s'écarta vivement, haletant, les yeux clos, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres ensanglantées. John lutta un instant contre la sensation de vertige, s'appuyant sur le bord du bassin. La pression des doigts de son amant était presque douloureuse, mais il l'ignora aisément, préférant observer le visage pâle perdu dans la volupté.

Puis Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et relâcha la pression de ses mains. John se redressa pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, et il en profita. Dans un tourbillon de mouvements trop rapides pour les yeux de l'humain, il se leva, attirant son amant à sa suite. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain, et John eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir la tour Eiffel brillant comme un phare dans la nuit avant d'être projeté sur le dos, sur le lit.

Et les lèvres de Sherlock se refermèrent sur son sexe. Il cria de surprise et de plaisir, levant le bassin par réflexe, pour être fermement maintenu en place par des mains implacables. Les siennes retrouvèrent les boucles soyeuses alors qu'il se perdait dans la sensation d'être dévoré par des lèvres voraces, caressé par une langue aventureuse, attisé par la pointe de canines mortelles.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, l'excitation trop forte pour être contenue. Et Sherlock ne semblait pas disposé à le torturer. Il était pressant, implacable, refusant de lui laisser le moindre répit.

Il jouit en un grognement sourd, conscient que son amant se nourrissait du fruit de son plaisir tout comme il s'était gorgé de son sang, montrant la même ardeur, le même appétit.

Il resta immobile, cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Sherlock se releva finalement et vint s'allonger près de lui, la tête tout contre son cœur. Il écarta le bras et le glissa autour du vampire, le serrant contre lui, encore étonné de ces ébats inattendus.

-Sherlock, murmura-t-il finalement, interrogateur.

Mais le vampire ne répondit pas et se contenta de tirer le dessous de lit pour le faire passer sur eux avant de se blottir à nouveau contre le médecin, en silence. John tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, contemplant le reflet des lumières de la ville dans le ciel nuageux. Ici, dans le silence de cette chambre, Sherlock contre lui, immobile, il se sentait en paix. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi tranquille, même enfant. Ses pensées dérivèrent, de Shevon à l'Afghanistan, à Sherlock, à leur premier restaurant. A leur premier rire partagé, franc et honnête, et un peu fou aussi. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il souriait que lorsque les doigts de son amant tracèrent la courbe de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux et détailla le visage de Sherlock. Le détective paraissait pensif, concentré sur son exploration délicate des traits du médecin.

-Tu dois avoir faim, murmura le vampire.

Il aurait pu aussi bien dire « Je t'aime », songea le plus âgé. Sherlock ne se souvenait pas de ce genre de détail, n'y prenait jamais garde. Sauf avec John. Il acquiesça : il avait vraiment faim mais n'était pas pressé de bouger. Le vampire se leva néanmoins et entra dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, maintenant habillé. Il traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées et descendit l'escalier. John caressa l'idée de le suivre, allait le faire, si, si…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sherlock le regardait, un sourcil levé, gentiment moqueur. Mais le médecin n'eut pas le cœur de lui en vouloir en voyant le plateau qu'il tenait. Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée se dégageait de la cloche qui couvrait la plus grande assiette, accompagnée d'un verre contenant un liquide bordeaux.

John fit mine de se lever pour aller s'habiller, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide et déposa le plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux, le forçant à rester en place. Et il repartit, descendant la volée de marche en silence. John cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules et attaqua l'excellent dîner, une entrecôte et des pommes frites juste dorées et fondantes. Le vin avait un goût inhabituel au palais de l'Anglais, mais il supposait que ça devait être un grand cru. Il termina son repas avec un soupir repu et écarta l'assiette par réflexe.

Il y avait une carte en dessous, inscrite à son nom. Il la saisit et la retourna.

« Tenez-moi informé. Mycroft. »

Il leva les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Le dramatique était le domaine des frères Holmes, mais au moins ne s'ennuyait-il jamais. _Ma vie est devenue une grande performance théâtrale_, songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire un peu blasé.

Il écarta le les reliquats de son dîner, alla enfiler un des peignoirs et chaussons, et, récupérant le plateau, descendit rejoindre Sherlock au salon. Le détective était assis, mains jointes devant ses lèvres, yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de sa nièce. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec le plateau et le posa donc dans l'entrée, non sans avoir d'abord fait disparaître la carte de Mycroft. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock faisait des va-et-vient rapides, les mains sur les hanches, mais maintenait un silence obstiné. Il ne sortit de son mutisme que pour conseiller à John d'aller dormir.

-Je n'aurai plus besoin de toi ce soir.

-Charmant.

Sherlock lui lança un regard renfrogné et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, ses longues jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, dos à son amant. John fit appel aux trésors de patience qui lui permettaient de composer avec son colocataire au quotidien et monta faire sa toilette, puis s'allongea dans le lit moelleux à souhait. Il posa son portable à portée de main, au cas où Cyril l'appellerait, et rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_J'aurais probablement un peu de retard la semaine prochaine(fin, la semaine d'après donc). Surtout que SPN REVIENT ! Reviews are loved ^^_


End file.
